Que pasaria si
by valkiria32
Summary: Que pasaría si. Cuando Jack despertara en el lago y descubriera sus poderes fuera a Brugger pero si lo pudieran ver las personas, lo acusan de brujería lo condenado a la hoguera de alguna forma sus poderes lo salvan pero queda muy herido y lo encerraran en una torre. JackRabbit.
1. El comienzo de todo

En medio de un lago congelado solo iluminado solamente por la luz de la luna, del lago comenzó a emerger una figura voló varios metros por encima del lago asta que lentamente descendió asta que sus pies tocaron el hielo el chico miro a su alrededor buscando respuestas o indicación acerca de donde se encontraba pero nada le paresia familiar el chico miro a la luna.

''Quien soy?'' susurro ligeramente mientras su vista no se despegaba de la gran luna, el chico puso una mano sobre su cabeza mientras pensaba que se estaba volviendo loco por hablar con la luna.

_''Jack Frost''_ El chico conocido ahora como Jack Frost dirigió su mirada a la luna perplejo de que la luna respondió su respuesta.

''Espera sabes quien soy '' Jack pregunto a la luna pero no recibió respuesta esta vez solo silencio, Jack espero paciente a que la luna le volviera a responder como la primera vez pero nada sucedió Jack camino por el lago asta que casi tropezó con un bastón largo.

Jack tomo el vasto mientras sentía un extraño cosquilleo al tenerlo en su mano, Jack comenzó a caminar hacia unos arboles mientras apoyaba el pasto en el árbol lo que le sorprendió fue que donde el basto había topado el árbol comenzó a formarse una delicada capa congelada en forma de flor Jack sonrió mientras extendía su mano para topar lo que había hecho.

Jack se acerco a otro árbol mientras que con el bastón lo topaba ligeramente el árbol para que comenzara a formarse otra capa de hielo en forma de una delicada flor, Jack miro con fascinación lo que había hecho asta que se pregunto...

Jack comenzó a correr por el lago congelado mientras apoyaba su bastón en el hielo este comenzaba a crear marcas conforme Jack corría, Jack sintió como una gran bisa lo levantaba no tan alto en el cielo para después ver su trabajo terminado era un gran y hermoso copo de nieves.

Jack dio un grito de sorpresa mientras sentía que el viento lo llevaba hacia un árbol Jack se quedo en la rama de el árbol mientras recuperaba el aliento sus ojos miraron en dirección hacia un pequeño pueblo una sonrisa comenzó a formarse en la cara de Jack.

''Quizás alguien sepa quien soy '' Dijo Jack para después dejar que el viento lo deje en el pueblo, El viento llevo a Jack hacia el pueblo claro que casi se cayo y aterrizo sin gracia en el suelo, Jack miro a su alrededor mientras miraba que las personas llevaban ropas algo extrañas.

Jack camino por el pueblo saludando a todos mientras los aldeanos le daban una mirada extraña, Jack miro que un niño se le acercaba a el.

''Hola pequeño'' Jack saludo alegremente al niño quien le dio una sonrisa.

''Quieres ver algo genial '' pregunto Jack mientras el niño asintió con la cabeza y le daba una sonrisa alegremente.

Jack toco el suelo con su personal mientras que en el suelo comenzaba a formarse un hermoso copo de nieves grande, Jack le dio una sonrisa mientras miro al niño para ver su reacción su sonrisa murió cuando vio la cara del niño el niño tenia una cara de horror puro, lagrimas comenzaban a bajar por sus mejillas.

''Oye que pasa'' Jack pregunto preocupado por la reacción de niño Jack acerco su mano hacia el niño pero cuando el niño vio que Jack trataba de taparlo retrocedió rápidamente y se cayo ''Tranquilo no te voy a hacer nada'' Jack trato de calmar al niño pero no funciono Jack se acerco hacia el pero fue detenido cuando escucho.

''Aléjate de el bruja '' Grito un aldeano mientras le tiraba una piedra hacia Jack, La piedra golpeo a Jack muy fuerte en la cabeza provocando que sangrara, Jack topo su cabeza con la mano para después ver que su mano estaba manchada de sangre.

''Pare por favor '' Jack trato de razonar con los aldeanos pero fue inútil seguían tirando mas piedras Jack se vio rodeado de aldeanos repletos de antorchan un aldeano le arrebato a Jack su personal mientras que otro ataba sus manos. Jack trato de escapar pero las personas se lo impedían. Un hombre se estaba haciendo paso entre los aldeanos asta que quedo al frente de Jack.

''Veo que atrapamos a otra'' Dijo el hombre mientras levantaba el mentón de Jack para que el lo mirara a los ojos ''Y uno bien joven '' el se acerco al oído de Jack mientras le susurraba '' y lindo también '' dijo en un tono lujurioso.

Jack al oír eso trato de alejar al hombre ''Aléjate de mi! '' dijo Jack mientras le daba una mirada fría, el hombre sonrió mientras los aldeanos llevaban a Jack asta un pequeño escenario se dirigía al publico.

''Que haremos con la bruja ustedes los juzgaran '' Grito en hombre mientras los aldeanos gritaban muchas formas de deshacerse de Jack.

'' A la orca''

''Que duerma con los peces ''

'' Quémenlo''

El ultimo comentario hizo que le creciera una sonrisa a el hombre ''Muy bien amigos míos la bruja sera quemada asta la muerte '' Grito mientras los aldeanos gritaban apoyando la decisión final a Jack no le gusto el sonido de eso solo quería salir de hay eh ir al lago.

A Jack lo llevaron hacia un póster de madera con mucha leña abajo donde lo ataron Jack trato desesperada mente de escapar pero no funcionaba al ver que no tenia escapatoria pequeñas lagrimas comenzaban a salir, el hombre se acerco a Jack con una antorcha mientras le daba una sonrisa.

''Ultimas palabras '' dijo con voz arrogante.

Jack los miro con lagrimas en los ojos ''P... por favor déjeme... ir '' suplico Jack pero fue en vano, el hombre tiro la antorcha en la leña que rápidamente comenzó a prender en fuego, Jack trato de escapar pero no podía, el fuego llego rápidamente hacia Jack quemando sus pies y rápidamente subiendo por sus rodillas asta llegar a su torso ''Aaaahhhhhhh paren! por faaavvooorrr!'' Jack comenzó a suplicar mientras lagrimas de dolor bajaban de sus ojos a cada segundo que sentía el fuego contra su piel abrió los ojos que había cerrado tratando de bloquear el dolor y pudo ver a los aldeanos que lo miraban con una sonrisa.

El aldeano que le había arrebatado el personal a Jack se acerco al fuego para luego tirar el personal de Jack ''Aaaaahhhhhhhh!'' cuando el personal de Jack se comenzó a quemarse Jack sintió mucho dolor peor del que estaba sintiendo ahora mas lagrimas bajaban de los ojos de Jack.

Las nubes se estaban formando rápidamente en el cielo y pequeños copos de nieve comenzaron a caer los aldeanos miraban extrañados como puede caer nieve en esa época del año rápidamente la nieve comenzó a caer mas y mas asta que casi todo el pueblo estaba cubierto de nieve, el fuego donde estaba Jack se extinguió a causa de la nieve aunque Jack no lo noto ya que se había desmayado a causa del dolor.

''Fue la bruja, la bruja nos a maldecido '' grito un aldeano mientras que los otros susurraban palabras entre si.

''No es una bruja es un demonio '' grito otro aldeano mientras todos compartían miradas de horror ellos no podían luchar contra un demonio.

''Tranquilos, tranquilos '' Trato de hablar el hombre que inicio el fuego ''Solo tenemos que encerrarlo y problema resuelto ''

Todos compartieron miradas de alivio mientras que otros aldeanos desataban al inconsciente Jack, otro aldeano saco entre los escombros el personal quemado de Jack, Los aldeanos se iban en dirección a una torre vieja y abandonada ellos entraron y dejaron a Jack en el nivel mas alto de la torre donde lo encadenaron al suelo al lado de un viejo colchón, hay dejaron a Jack y todos se retiraron el anciano mas viejo de la aldea puso un sello alto nivel en la puerta para abrir la habitación donde estaba Jack y otro en la puerta de la torre.

Y hay dejaron a Jack solo y herido asta que alguien lo encontrara si es que lo hacían...

* * *

><p><strong>Valkiria; Nueva historia Xd espero que les guste no olviden dejar su comentario :)<strong>

**Bunny: Era junto que sacaras otra!**

**Valkiria: jejeje lo siento me tarde Xd**

**Bunny: Eso no me importa dime la historia sera JackRabbit?**

**Valkiria: Claro *o*/ Actualizare los lunes en la noche ya tienen un motivo por querer los lunes :3**


	2. Los años pasan y un encuentro

~~600 años después~~

La aurora boreal cubrió el cielo en todas parte del mundo mandando una señal a los guardianes en sus hogares, Dientes fue la primera en ver la señal y rápidamente voló en dirección al polo, Arena fue el segundo que la vio mientras les daba buenos sueños a los niños y Bunny fue el ultimo, creando un túnel para partir rubo al polo.

''Norte que pasa '' Dijo Dientes mientras entraba por una ventana.

''Si Norte que pasa '' dijo Bunny mientras se acercaba hacia la chimenea para calentarse un poco.

Arena entro por otra ventana ''?'' dibujo Arena mientras miraba a Norte.

''Hombre de la luna quiere hablar con nosotros'' anuncio Norte mientras todos veía como algo de luz de luna alumbraba el suelo cerca de ellos, lentamente el suelo se abrió mientras salia un pilar con una gran cristal en el y comenzó a iluminarse.

''Que esta haciendo '' pregunto no muy seguro Bunny.

''Esta eligiendo un nuevo guardián '' dijo Norte.

''Pero por que no somos suficientemente capaz de manejar cualquier cosa'' protesto Bunny algo irritado al saber que tendría a alguien nuevo.

''No se pero si hombre de la luna quiere un nuevo guardián debe ser importante'' dijo Norte mientras veía como una borrosa imagen se iba formando.

''Que no sea la marmota, que no sea la marmota'' Todos pudieron escuchar la suplica de Bunny.

Lentamente el cristal se ilumino causando que todos se taparan los ojos para protegerlos de toda esa luz, lentamente la luz se fue y todos pudieron ver con claridad la imagen de un chico con una sudadera azul y una capucha cubriendo su cara mientras sostenía un bastón.

Norte dio le dio una mirada curiosa al chico mientras seguía mirando la imagen.

''Eh... quien es el '' dijo Dientes mientras miraba a los demás guardianes.

''No se nunca lo había visto '' Dijo Bunny para luego darle una mirada a la imagen del chico.

'' Yo tampoco '' Norte respondió '' Arena sabe algo '"

Arena se acerco a la imagen de chico mientras inclinaba la cabeza débilmente mientras seguía mirando la imagen del chico.

''Entonces Arena sabes algo'' dijo Bunny.

Arena asintió con la cabeza para después negar, todos tomaron eso como un si y no.

''Donde podemos encontrarlo '' Dijo Norte mientras miraba hacia la luna.

La luz de la luna entro por la ventana mientras avanzaba hacia el planeta que estaba en medio de la sala, Lentamente la luz de la luna se detuvo a fueras de Brugger.

''Vamos en mi trineo '' propuso Norte, Dientes y Arena asintieron.

''Oh no compañero yo me voy por mis túneles'' Dijo Bunny con una sonrisa antes de golpear el suelo con sus patas dos veces para abrir uno de sus túneles ''Adiós'' dijo antes de tirarse.

* * *

><p>Norte llego a Brugger y se encontró rápidamente con Bunny.<p>

''Bien vamos a dividirnos para encontrarlo '' propuso Norte ''Dientes ver por el sur, Arena por el este, Bunny por oeste y yo iré por el norte.

Todos asintieron mientras iban a su dirección, Todos buscaron y buscaron asta que el sol se puso todos se reunieron en el lago de Brugger.

''Lo encontraron '' pregunto Norte.

''No tuve suerte y tu Bunny'' dijo Dientes.

''No encontré rastro de el y tu Arena'' dijo Bunny.

Arena simplemente negó mientras apuntaba a Norte.

''Tampoco encontré nada'' dijo Norte mientras se rascaba un poco la nuca.

Todos miraron como un rayo de luz de luna se puso en medio del lago y comenzó a ir en una dirección, todos compartieron miradas antes de ir tras la luz asta el bosque.

Después de una horas enteras de perseguir la luz ellos salieron del bosque la luz de la luna despareció todos estaban ocupados jadeando en busca de aire.

''La próxima vez que hombre de la luna elija un guardián no iré a buscarlo '' Dijo Bunny mientras jadeaba.

Después de recuperar el aire todos vieron que estaban fuera del bosque, ellos miraron que cerca de ellos había una gran torre algo vieja y abandona también notaron que los arboles alrededor de la torre estaban marchitos eso le daba un aspecto terrorífico.

''Es aquí '' dijo Norte para comenzar a caminar hacia la torre terrorífica. Cuando se acercaron Bunny pudo notar algo.

''Hey Norte mira esto'' todos le dieron una mirada a un cartel con una advertencia.

''_En esta torre descansa el demonio del hielo, quien maldijo el pueblo hace muchos años __atrás este demonio no debe ser liberado por ninguna causa, mantente alejado!''_

Todos palidecieron al leer la advertencia si enserio era un demonio por que el hombre de la luna lo quería hacer un guardián.

''Norte no creo que sea buena idea'' dijo Dientes mientras envolvía sus brazos a su alrededor.

''Es cierto Norte si es tan peligroso como dicen no creo que seria bueno para ser un guardián'' Dijo Bunny apoyando a Dientes.

''Patrañas si hombre de la luna lo eligió debe ser por algo '' Dijo Norte mientras caminaba hacia la puerta de la torre cuando Norte iba a tocar la manija sintió una leve descarga eléctrica y rápidamente quieto la mano.

'' Una barrera mágica '' dijó Norte Mientras se frotaba la mano 'Arena creas poder quitarla' '

Arena asintió mientras se acercaba a la puerta Arena comenzó a crear letras extrañas para después ponerla en la puerta en la puerta apareció como un cristal delgado que rápidamente se quebró desapareciendo.

''Buen trabajo Arena '' dijo Norte.

Arena le dio una sonrisa mientras abría la puerta quien comenzó a rechinar, Arena entro a la vieja torre mientras miro a su alrededor había mucho polvo y tela de arañas, todos vieron que la torre estaba en mal estado.

''Este lugar no me gusta '' dijo Dientes acercándose a Norte quien le dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

''Vamos encontremos al chico y salgamos de aquí'' dijo Bunny mientras miraba a su alrededor.

Todos se pusieron a buscar pero no encontraron nada después encontraron una escalera algo rota para subir con cada paso que ellos daban podían oír como rechinaban los escalones, ellos lo ignoraron y siguieron avanzando, asta que llegaron a una puerta.

Norte la topo la puerta quien esta también le dio una descarga eléctrica ''Otra barrera '' dijo Norte mientras vio como Arena volvió a crear las letras extrañas que hicieron desaparecer la barrera.

Lentamente entraron en el cuarto, el cuarto estaba todo destruido había mucho polvo y vidrios en el suelo. Pero su mirada se dirigió rápidamente a un colchón muy viejo que descansaba en la esquina mas oscura del cuarto.

Ellos vieron como alguien dormía en ese viejo colchón, gracias a la luz de la luna que ilumino un poco el cuarto ellos pudieron ver que era el chico que buscaban también notaron que en las muñecas de el estaban encadenas al piso.

''Que hacemos ahora Norte'' susurro Dientes.

''No se esperemos a que se despierte'' respondió Norte en el mismo tono que Dientes.

''A si que su idea es que esperemos que el chico despierte '' dijo Bunny en voz alta.

''Bunny habla bajito ''dijo Dientes.

Cuando Bunny iba a responder escucho unos gemido de dolor que venían de la esquina todos voltearon al ver al chico quien estaba ahora despierto con una cara de puro terror.

''Bunny mira lo que hiciste'' dijo Dientes.

''Ya lo siento pero ahora nos ahorramos esperar a que despierte'' dijo Bunny encontrando el lado positivo.

* * *

><p>Jack oyó voces a lo lejos al principio pensó que era su papa pero las voces sonaban mucho mas raras, Jack trato de ignorarlas pero seguían hablando débilmente abrió los ojos para ver a cuatro 'personas' hablando entre si, Jack trato de alejarse lentamente para no tratar de llamar su atención pero un pequeño gemido de dolor salio de sus labios cuando las cadenas no pudieron alejarse mas lastimando su muñecas.<p>

Jack sintió que lo estaban mirando y vio a las personas mirándolo eso lo aterro mas '_Papa donde estas?'_ Pensó Jack mientras trataba de retroceder mas pero las cadenas se lo impedían.

''Bunny mira lo que hiciste '' Jack oyó hablar a la hada.

''Ya lo siento pero ahora nos ahorramos esperar a que despierte'' escucho Jack que decía el gran conejo.

_'Despierto para que ellos me quieren despierto' _Pensó Jack casi entrando en un ataque de pánico, pero recordó lo que le dijo su papa.

''A... aléjense de mi... si mi papa... viene todos estarán en graves prob..lemas '' Dijo Jack tartamudeando del miedo.

Jack vio como ellos intercambiaron una mirada para después ver a Jack, eso hizo que Jack se escondiera mas en la oscuridad de la habitación.

''Tranquilo pequeño no queremos hacerte daño'' dijo Bunny tratando de calmar a Jack, pero no funciono Jack simplemente quería que ellos desaparecieran.

Norte se acerco un poco a el niño, el rápidamente noto que el se puso mas pálido y temblaba mas a si que retrocedió.

''Que hacemos ahora Norte el esta en shock no hay mucho que podamos hacer'' dijo Dientes.

''No tenemos otra opción '' Dijo Norte ''Arena noquearlo''

Arena asintió mientras creaba una pelota de arena para tirarla al niño que este rápidamente cayo dormido cuando la pelota hizo contacto con el.

''Papa'' murmuro Jack mientras se acurrucaba un poco, deseando que su papa viniera y lo salvara.

* * *

><p><strong>Valkiria: El primer casi encuentro de Jack y Bunny que romántico :3<strong>

**Bunny: si tu versión de romántico es que el este muerto del miedo y ambos estemos en una torre abandonada si fue muy romántico ¬,¬**

**Valkiria: Si que lo fue :3 bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo :D**


	3. Un encuentro inesperado

Las orejas de Bunny se levantaron al oír la ultima cosa que murmuro Jack ante de caer inconsciente _'Papa?'_ Pensó mientras miraba como Norte se acercaba hacia Jack.

Arena estaba mirando la nube de arena dorada que estaba en la cabeza de Jack en este el pudo ver al chico sentado mirando la luna fijamente sin moverse esto hizo que Arena se confundiera se supone que su arena servia para dar buenos sueños a los niño pero el sueños de Jack estaba vació.

''Estas cadenas están algo oxidadas debe llevar mucho tiempo con ellas '' dijo mientras tiraba las cadenas con fuerza haciendo que se despegaran del suelo.

''Yo lo llevo '' dijo Bunny mientras caminaba hacia Jack y lo cargaba rápidamente el frunció el ceño al notar que el chico era demasiado liviano.

''Bien volvamos al polo '' dijo Norte mientras salia de la habitación acompañado por Dientes, Arena le dio una ultima mirada a Jack antes de salir de la habitación con Bunny detrás de el.

* * *

><p>Cuando los guardianes llegaron al polo norte Jack fue trasportado rápidamente hacia la enfermería para revisar sus heridas mientras que los demás guardianes estaban en el cuarto del mundo esperando los resultados.<p>

''Creen que estará bien?'' pregunto Dientes algo preocupada.

''Claro que estará bien el es un guardián '' dijo Norte con una sonrisa.

_''El no soñaba'' _Dijo Arena usando su arena para escribirlo.

''También estaba demasiado delgado '' agrego Bunny.

Todos se quedo en silencio por unos minutos asta que llego un yeti y le entrego los resultados de Jack, Norte leyó los resultado y sus ojos se abrieron en shock.

''Norte que dice'' pregunto Dientes era muy raro ver a Norte en estado de shock.

''El paciente presenta múltiples heridas con almas blancas, tiene moretones por todo su torso, tiene 4 costillas rotas, una muñeca fracturada, el tobillo izquierdo roto, un hombro lesionado, tiene desnutrición severa y tiene el cuerpo con quemaduras de primer grado en gran parte del cuerpo pero parece que las quemaduras ah sanado'' leyó Norte en voz alta.

Ahora los demás guardianes tenia la mirada en shock como era que ese chico podía tener tantas heridas en ese pequeño cuerpo.

''Lo mejor sera dejarlo descansar '' Dijo Norte rompiendo el silencio.

''Pobre a pasado por tanto'' dijo Dientes algo triste.

_''Esta bien Dientes el se recuperara rápido ''_ dijo Arena animándola.

''Y cuando se recupere nos dará algunas respuesta '' dijo Bunny.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto a fueras de la vieja torre se encontraba Pitch Black caminado hacia la torre cuando llego a la puerta frunció el ceño al ver que estaba entre abierta Pitch rápidamente abrió la puerta mientras entraba mirando a su alrededor buscando cualquier humano.<p>

Al no encontrar nada su miedo se intensifico y corrió hacia las escaleras asta llegar a la puerta de la habitación que encontró entre abierta, Pitch comenzó a forma un cuchillo con su arena y rápidamente abrió la puerta y entro, busco en los alrededores y no encontró nada.

''Que susto Jack pensé que otros humanos habían venido y tu estabas solo aquí '' dijo con alivio mientras miraba en la esquina donde Jack siempre estaba pero su alivio duro poco a no encontrar a Jack hay.

''Jack!'' Pitch dijo en voz alta mientras buscaba a su alrededor a Jack al no encontrarlo se acerco a la esquina donde el siempre estaba y pudo ver que la cadena fue arrancada, algo llamo la atención de Pitch era algo dorado en el suelo Pitch paso los dedos pensando que era polvo donde estaba la cosa dorada y pudo notar que no era polvo era la arena de Meme.

''Guardianes'' dijo con desprecio para después darle una mirada de desprecio a la luna para luego desaparecer en las sombras.

* * *

><p>Todos los guardianes se encontraban en el cuarto del mundo hablando un poco un yeti se acerco y dijo algunas cosas en ruso que solo Norte entendía.<p>

'' Que dijó '' pregunto Bunny.

''Parece que nuestro paciente despertó'' anuncio con una sonrisa Norte.

''Que bueno vamos a verlo '' djio Dientes.

Todos se estaban dirigiendo hacia la enfermería pero algo los detuvo todas las ventanas se abrieron de golpe mientra arena negra comenzaba a cubrir el mapa del mundo asta que toda la arena se concentro en la parte de arriba del mapa revelando a Pitch enojado.

''Pitch que haces aquí'' dijo Norte.

''Norte ahorre monos las preguntas y saltemos a la acción'' propuso Bunny mientras sacaba sus boomerang.

'''Donde esta!, se que ustedes se lo llevaron'' dijo Pitch con desprecio.

''Así que fuiste tu quien le hizo eso '' acuso Dientes mientras que Arena comenzaba a formar sus látigos.

''Bien si quieren hacerlo por las malas sera por las malas '' dijo Pitch para lanzarse a la batalla con sus pesadillas mientras que los guardianes se lanzaron para enfrentar a Pitch.

* * *

><p>Los ojos de Jack se abrieron con pereza mientras miraba a su alrededor rápidamente sus ojos se abrieron con miedo al saber que no estaba en la torre con su papa, Jack miro frenéticamente por la habitación y no encontró a nadie hay eso hizo que se calmara un poco su miedo.<p>

''Papa donde estas'' murmuro Jack mientras jalaba sus piernas asta que sus rodillas tocaron su pecho y envolvió sus brazos a su alrededor y enteraba sus cabeza.

Después de un rato Jack se quedo en esa posición deseando que papa llegara después de un rato el oyó una voz a lo lejos muy familiar.

''Papa!'' dijo Jack mientras subía rápidamente la cabeza con una sonrisa _'Tengo que llegar donde esta'_ Jack se bajo de la cama pero rápidamente cayo al suelo Jack tenia una expresión de dolor mientras miraba sus piernas _'No voy a renunciar ' _Pensó Jack mientras comenzaba a arrastrarse por el suelo asta salir de la enfermería.

Cuando Jack salio de la enfermería miro hacia los lados y solo pudo ver un gran pasillo cerro los ojos y se concentro en escuchar la voz de su papa ''_Bien si quieren hacerlo por las malas sera por las malas'' _Jack abrió los ojos al escuchar eso al final del pasillo rápidamente se arrastro en el suelo asta que llego a una gran habitación pudo ver a su papa lanzándose con muchas pesadillas hacia las personas que se lo llevaron._  
><em>

''Papa!'' dijo en voz alta Jack llamando la atención de todos en la sala, Pitch miro a Jack y rápidamente corrió hacia el.

''Oh no '' dijo Bunny para después lanzar un boomerang en dirección a Pitch golpeándolo antes de que llegue a Jack. Un látigo de arena dorada se envolvió alrededor del tobillo de Pitch para después lanzar lo en el aire y tirarlo al suelo un par de veces.

''No para! '' dijo Jack tratando de llegar hacia Pitch pero el no se podía mover le dio una mirada a sus piernas deseando que por una vez lo obedecieran y poder ir hacia su papa ''Para por favor '' suplico Jack mientras miraba como su padre era lanzado hacia el conejo.

_'No puedo hacer nada como aquella vez! '' _Pensó Jack mientras sus ojos se abrían con terror rápidamente todos notaron un cambio en la habitación la temperatura antes estaba muy cálida y ahora estaba por debajo de cero copos de nieve comenzaron a caer y dejaron el cuarto del mundo en poco tiempo cubierto de nieve.

Bunny se encontraba envolviendo sus brazos a su alrededor tratando de entrar en calor, Arena se encontraba tratando de mantenerse caliente para que no se congelara su arena, Dientes se encontraba temblando junto a sus mini hadas a Norte no le afecto el frió ya que tenia un gran abrió y estaba acostumbrado a las bajas temperaturas.

Pitch se levanto del suelo y miro a su alrededor asta encontrar a Jack y correr hacia Jack cuando Pitch llego donde estaba Jack lo abrazo muy fuerte ''Esta bien yo estoy contigo no hay nada de que temer '' susurro Pitch en voz baja para que Jack lo oyera mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

Todos los guardianes miraban con asombro como el rey de las pesadillas estaba cuidando a un niño poco tiempo después la nieve se detuvo y Jack estaba dormido en el pecho de Pitch, Pitch sonrió cálida mente al mirar a Jack dormir pacíficamente.

''Bueno creo que nos debes una explicación'' dijo Norte rompiendo el silencio del a habitación.

Pitch miro a los guardianes deseando que este día no llegara pero ese día había llegado le dio una mirada rápida a Jack quien estaba durmiendo en su pecho con una pequeña sonrisa, y luego le dio una mirada a los guardianes.

''Bien hablare''


	4. Algunas respuestas

Toda la habitación permaneció en silencio ellos no pensara que el rey de las pesadillas simplemente hablara, sin que ellos tuvieran que amenazarlo.

''Que quieren saber '' dijo Pitch.

''Quien es el?'' pregunto Dientes mientras le daba una mirada al chico durmiendo en el pecho de Pitch.

''El es Jack Frots mi hijo'' respondió tranquilamente.

''Si claro todos sabemos que no tienes hijos '' dijo Bunny.

''Bunny déjale habla'' dijo Norte.

''Por que ustedes quieren a mi hijo'' dijo Pitch mientras miraba a los guardianes.

''Hombre de la luna eligió a Jack para ser un guardián '' dijo Dientes.

Todos pudieron ver que a Pitch no le gusto esa noticia ''Me diego!, no les entregare a mi hijo '' dijo Pitch rápidamente y con un toque de ira.

''Eso no es decisión tuya '' dijo Bunny

''Si claro ustedes que saben, solo trabajan para llevar alegría al mundo ustedes son como los peones de la luna '' dijo Pitch '' El simplemente eligió a Jack como guardián pero por que no estuvo hay cuando Jack mas necesitaba apoyo, ustedes no saben nada! '' Casi grito Pitch.

''Uh..'' un gemido se escucho, Pitch rápidamente bajo su mirada y pudo ver a Jack acurrucándose en su pecho el sonrió débilmente para luego acariciarle un poco el cabello.

''Pitch que fue lo que le paso a Jack'' pregunto Dientes en voz baja.

Todos pudieron ver como un destello de dolor paso por los ojos de Pitch.

''No tengo derecho a contar esa historia solo puedo decirle que Jack vio lo pero de la humanidad '' dijo mientras miraba a Jack.

Toda la habitación permaneció en silencio los mismos guardianes sabían que esos niños que ellos protegían cuando crecieran podrían volverse unos monstruos.

''Pitch'' dijo Norte rompiendo el silencio para luego apoyar su mano en el hombro de Pitch ''No sabemos exactamente que le paso a Jack pero queremos saber que le pasara ''

''Si claro ustedes esperan que les entregue a mi hijo a si de fácil!'' dijo rápidamente Pitch mientras apretaba un poco a Jack.

''Si claro, como si un niño viviría feliz al lado del coco'' dijo Bunny, para luego recibir una mirada de muerte de parte de Pitch.

''De cierto modo Bunny tiene razón '' dijo Norte ''Un niño necesita sueños, esperanzas, buenos recuerdos y asombro en su vida, Pitch permite nos ayudarte y a Jack también''

Pitch bajo la vista para ver a Jack, el amaba a Jack como su propio hijo aunque aun seguía odiando a los guardianes por lo que sucedió en la edad oscura estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa por la felicidad de Jack.

''Esta bien'' dijo Pitch tranquilamente.

Los demás guardianes compartieron una sonrisa y una mirada de alivio.

''Bien creo que esta noche a sido algo agitada para todos que les parece si descansamos por hoy '' propuso Norte ''Dientes, Arena, Bunny se quedan a dormir ?''

Dientes acepto rápidamente mientras que Arena dijo que volvería después de repartir sueños a los niños, Bunny iba a negarse pero luego le dio una mirada a Jack no sabia porque pero algo de el le decía que se quedara junto al el y termino aceptando.

''Phil les muestra a Pitch donde queda su habitación'' dijo Norte, el yeti asintió para luego llevar a Pitch quien cargaba a un Jack durmiente asta su habitación.

* * *

><p>~~A la mañana siguiente~~<p>

"Uh..." un pequeño gemido salio de los labios de Jack para luego abrir lentamente los ojos miro a su alrededor y pudo ver a Pitch durmiendo a su derecha.

''Papa!'' dijo Jack rápidamente para luego abrazar a Pitch quien despertó cuando Jack lo abrazo.

''jaja tranquilo Jack '' dijo con una pequeña risa Pitch.

''Como quieres que este tranquilo '' dijo Jack mientras lagrimas se formaban en sus ojos ''Tenia mucho miedo '' dijo para luego abrazar a Pitch.

''Lo siento'' dijo en voz baja Pitch para luego corresponder ese abrazo, Después de un tiempo Jack termino el abrazo unas pocas lagrimas bajaban por su mejillas, Pitch sonrió un poco para luego quitar las lagrimas que rondaban por las mejillas de Jack.

''Papa donde estamos?'' pregunto Jack para luego mirar a su alrededor.

''Estamos en casa de un amigo'' dijo Pitch, Jack noto como la voz de Pitch cambio un poco cuando dijo la palabra amigo pero pensó no hacerle caso.

Jack estaba algo preocupado aparte de su papa no había conocido a nadie mas, claro que aparte de las personas que iban a la torre y si los amigos de su papa también le hacían daño o trataban de nuevo de herir a su papa el miedo comenzó a crecer en Jack mientras mas pensaba.

Pitch noto rápidamente el miedo de Jack y sonrió un poco ''Esta bien ellos no te harán daño '' aseguro para luego acariciarle la cabeza a Jack, Pitch noto que el miedo de Jack desaparecía mientras acariciaba su cabeza.

Ambos permanecieron un tiempo a si asta que unos golpecitos en la puerta llamo la atención de ambos Jack rápidamente se movió y se escondió detrás de Pitch mientras miraba en dirección a la puerta se abrió rebelando un Norte muy alegre.

''El desayuno esta listo'' anuncio con una sonrisa para luego salir de la habitación.

''Vamos'' dijo Pitch para luego cargar a Jack y salir de la habitación, con cada paso que Pitch daba Jack se sentía mas nervioso.

Cuando llegaron a una habitación bastante grande Jack pudo ver a la persona que les dijo que ya estaba el desayuno sentado en una mesa hablando con un conejo grande.

Cuando se acercaron a la mesa Jack rápidamente sintió como lo miraban y miro al suelo algo apenado, Pitch sentó a Jack en una silla y se sentó al lado de el, los guardianes pensaron que era un poco raro pero no querían hacerles preguntas incomodas.

''Bueno creo que debemos presentarnos '' dijo Norte con una sonrisa ''Yo soy Norte ''

Norte se acerco a Dientes ''Ella es Dientes'' Dientes le dio una sonrisa a Jack.

Norte camino hacia Arena ''El es Arena o puedes llamarlo Meme '' Arena le dio una sonrisa a Jack y luego creo un copo de nieve con su Arena los ojos de Jack se abrieron en asombro al ver eso.

''Y por ultimo el es E. Aster Bunnymund pero todos le llamamos Bunny'' termino de anunciar Norte.

''Hola compañero '' dijo Bunny con una sonrisa.

Jack se sonrojo un poco y se oculto detrás de Pitch con una mirada avergonzada, Pitch tenia una mirada de sorpresa nunca en todos los años que llevaba viviendo con Jack lo vio sonrojarse y menos avergonzarse.

''Mucho gusto'' dijo Jack en voz baja mientras miraba hacia el suelo, no sabia que hacer nunca había hablado con nadie mas aparte de su padre.

''Bien por que no desayunamos'' dijo Norte para luego sentarse en su silla frente a ellos había todo tipo de comida Jack no sabia que comer había tantas clase de comida que no había visto.

Dientes se dio cuenta de que Jack no sabia que comer y saco un pedazo de pastel que había cerca, aunque ella desaprobara los dulces pensó que era lo mejor para Jack ''Toma Jack'' dijo con voz suave para luego pasar le el plato con la pastel, Jack lo tomo algo dudoso, Jack miro el pedazo de pastel algo curioso ''Toma '' dijo Dientes para luego entregarle una cuchara.

Jack tomo la cuchara y partió un pedazo de la pastel algo dudoso aun llevo el pedazo de pastel a la boca y se impresiono ''Esta dulce '' dijo con mucho asombro para luego comer un poco mas mientras una sonrisa adornaba su cara.

Pitch como los guardianes compartieron una sonrisa al ver a Jack sonreír, Después de mas pastel para Jack y algo de leche Jack se encontraba dormido apoyado un poco de Pitch, Pitch sonrió para luego cargar a Jack y dejarlo en un sofá cerca y luego comenzó a salir de la habitación.

''A donde vas? '' pregunto Dientes, mientras los demás guardianes miraban a el rey de las pesadillas.

''Iré a buscar algunas cosas de Jack que están en la torre'' dijo para luego salir de la habitación.

Todos los guardianes fueron a hacer sus deberes menos Bunny ya que estaba en octubre y faltaban meses para pascuas a si que decidió quedarse con Jack. Después de unas horas de aburrimiento para Bunny salio a la cocina a buscar algo de comer.

Jack abrió sus ojos algo adormilado y miro a su alrededor y no pudo encontrar a su papa ''Papa?'' dijo mientras miraba hacia la puerta pero nada, decidió ir a buscarlo trato de pararse del sofá pero tan rápido como se levanto cayo en el suelo un destello de dolor paso por los ojos de Jack mientras recordaba algunas cosas, el negó con la cabeza barias veces tratando de sacar esos recuerdos de su cabeza.

Se fue arrastrando un poco por el suelo asta que una voz lo llamo.

''Jack que haces en el suelo?'' dijo Bunny mientras entraba en la habitación, Bunny dejo un plato con zanahorias en el sofá y se acerco a Jack ''Ven dejame ayudarte '' dijo para luego ofrecerle una pata a Jack.

Jack tomo su mano Bunny lo ayudo a levantarse pero rápidamente vio como Jack volvió a caer en el suelo ''Estas bien compañero?, por que te caíste '' pregunto para luego ver como un destello de dolor paso por los ojos de Jack.

''Yo...'' Jack dudo si decirle a Bunny ''No puedo caminar''

* * *

><p><strong><em>~~Segmento especial~~<em>**

**_Valkiria: Hola a todos y bienvenidos a este segmento donde responderé algunas de sus preguntas ;) Bunny que pase la pregunta XD_**

**_Bunny: como me convenciste de hacer esto!_**

**_Valkiria: dime la pregunta y ya._**

**_Bunny: okey *suspira* esta es de superconejita01: guau esta super emocionante pitch no debe algunas respuestas oye una pregunta cuando leo esta historia no dejo de notar que el comportamiento de jack es mas infantil hay alguna razón?  
><em>**

**_Valkiria: jeje me descubrieron en esta historia Jack parece un poco mas infantil por dos razones 1: el trauma pasado y 2: Que hice a Jack mas joven en esta historia en la película el parece de 17 o 18 en esta historia el tendrá 15._**

**_Bunny: veamos otra pregunta de Anica prime: hola!  
>me encanta la historia, pero nos dejas esperando mucho tiempo<br>por que no subes por lo menos dos capítulos por semana, por que enserio el suspenso me mata espero el próximo por favor escucha mi suplica y subelo pronto *de rodillas suplicando*  
><em>**

**_Valkiria: si lo se para mi también me duele actualizar una vez a la semana pero la escuela no me la tiene fácil con todas las tareas y otras cosas, si tuviera mas tiempo actualizaría mas veces seguidas T.T_**

**_Bunny: Esa fueron todas las preguntas ahora me voy *se aleja*_**

**_Valkiria: Bunny si es gruño para la próxima invitare a Jack, bueno nos vemos no olvide de dejar sus preguntas o comentarios bye XD_**


	5. Una nueva esperanza

_''Yo...'' Jack dudo si decirle a Bunny ''No puedo caminar''_

Esas palabras hicieron un click en la cabeza de Bunny ahora entendía la razón por la que en el desayuno Pitch llego cargando a Jack, Bunny salio de sus pensamientos para ver a Jack con una mirada avergonzada mientras miraba el piso.

''Ven dejame ayudarte compañero '' dijo Bunny para cargar a Jack (Estilo princesa XD) Jack se sonrojo al estar apoyado de pecho de Bunny, Bunny camino hacia el sofá y puso a Jack en el sofá.

''Gracias '' dijo Jack algo sonrojado.

_'Que lindo_' Pensó Bunny mientras veía a Jack sonrojado.

La habitación permaneció en silencio por un momento nadie sabia de que hablar.

''Así que '' dijo Bunny rompiendo en silencio ''Que te gusta compañero''

''Como que? '' pregunto Jack inocentemente.

''Veamos cual es tu color favorito?'' pregunto Bunny con una sonrisa.

''Azul pero no cualquier azul, azul como mis ojos'' dijo Jack con una sonrisa ''Y el tuyo''

''Verde'' dijo Bunny.

''Como tus ojos?'' pregunto Jack.

Bunny sonrió al oír tanta inocencia en la forma de hablar de Jack ''Si, como mis ojos''

''Época de año favorita'' pregunto Jack.

''Primavera'' respondió Bunny ''y el tuyo''

''Invierno, me encanta ver la nieve caer'' dijo con una sonrisa.

Varias horas pasaron y Bunny y Jack se conocieron entre si, por cada cosa que Jack le decía a Bunny que le gusta mas creció la fascinación de Bunny por el.

''Bunny que es pascuas'' pregunto Jack.

Bunny juro que casi le daba un ataque al corazón cuando Jack dijo eso ''Enserio no sabes que es pascua '' pregunto.

''Bueno papa me trajo un libro que decía algo sobre pascua pero no se entendía mucho '' dijo Jack.

''Que suerte tienes, tienes a la persona indicada para hablarte de pascua'' dijo Bunny con una sonrisa para luego hablarle a Jack de todo lo que sabia acerca de la pascua.

''Guau '' dijo Jack después de que Bunny terminara su explicación ''Me encantaría ir a buscar huevos de pascua un día'' dijo Jack, Bunny noto como algo de tristeza paso por los ojos de Jack.

''Pasa algo compañero '' dijo con voz suave.

''Bueno... me encantaría ir a buscar huevos de pascuas pero no se caminar a si que no podría encontrar ninguno'' dijo con tristeza Jack.

''Jack puedo preguntarte algo'' dijo Bunny.

''Claro que es?'' pregunto Jack.

''Porque es que no puedes caminar''

''No lo se, creo que es porque estuve mucho tiempo encadenado al suelo de la torre y se me olvido como caminar'' dijo Jack con inocencia mientras sonreía un poco.

''Si quieres te puede enseñar a caminar de nuevo''

''Enserio'' dijo Jack mientras miraba a Bunny.

''Claro '' dijo Bunny para luego darle una sonrisa.

''Gracias''

Bunny pensó un poco asta que se le ocurrió una idea ''Sabes no tienes que esperar a que sea pascua para buscar huevos yo te ayudare'' dijo Bunny con una sonrisa ''Vengo en un momento'' dijo Bunny para luego abrir uno de sus túneles y tirarse, Jack miro como Bunny desapareció.

Unos minutos después Bunny volvió ''Okey Jack cierra los ojos y sin trapa '' dijo Bunny, Jack obedeció a Bunny, cerrando los ojos mientras pensaba que podría estar haciendo Bunny.

''Okey Jack puedes abrirlos '' Jack abrió los ojos y rápidamente noto muchos huevos de pascuas de todo tipo de colores cerca de el, también había canastas adornadas con mucho chocolate y mas huevos.

''Esto es'' dijo algo atónito nunca había visto tantos colores antes, Un pequeño huevo de pascua pintado de azul claro con copos de nieve, camino hacia el sofá Jack lo recogió y observo detenidamente los colores en ese huevo de pascua.

''Te gusta'' pregunto Bunny.

''Me encanta'' dijo Jack para luego darle una sonrisa, Bunny se sonrojo cuando vio la sonrisa en la cara de Jack si el tenia que elegir una palabra para definir como se veía Jack sin duda había elegido que se veía como un ángel.

''Que bueno que te haya gustado'' dijo Bunny para luego acariciarle la cabeza a Jack.

Ellos se quedaron a si por un tiempo disfrutando de la presencia del otro.

Bunny miro disimuladamente a Jack y pudo ver como Jack tenia una sonrisa en su cara mientras sus ojos estaban cerrados, mientras sentía la calidez de Bunny.

''Hola Bunny'' dijo Dientes mientras entraba a la habitación acompañada por sus hadas, Dientes rápidamente se oculto a ver a Bunny acariciándole la cabeza a Jack, las mini hadas de Dientes parecían derretirse al ver la escena delante de ellas.

''Awww se ven tan lindos juntos'' dijo mientras seguía mirando.

''Quienes se ve tan lindo juntos'' Dientes casi salto de la impresión al oír una voz detrás de ella cuando volteo pudo ver a Pitch detrás de ella.

''Bu- bueno esto yo... '' Dientes comenzó a balbucear un poco sin saber que decirle a Pitch.

Pitch ignoro a Dientes para luego mirar en la dirección en a que ella antes miraba y sus ojos se abrieron en sorpresa al ver a Bunny acariciándole la cabeza a Jack.

Dientes juro que si las miradas mataran Bunny estaría muerto en menos de un segundo.

Pitch entro en la habitación y camino hacia Jack y camino hacia el sofá Bunny al ver a Pitch y la mirada de muerte que le dio dejo de acariciarle la cabeza a Jack, Jack al sentir que Bunny se detuvo abrió los ojos y vio a su papa.

''Papa!'' dijo con mucha alegría.

''Hola mira lo que te traje '' dijo Pitch para luego entregarle a Jack su personal algo quemado.

Jack sonrió para luego tomar su personal aunque no sabia mucho sobre el o que paso cuando despertó en el lago siempre sintió una conexión con su personal.

''Gracias papa'' dijo con una sonrisa.

''Veo que estamos todos reunidos'' dijo Norte mientras entraba en la habitación poco tiempo después Meme entro también.

''Pasa algo Norte'' pregunto Dientes.

''Es el momento de elegir la actividad como guardián'' dijo Norte, ellos habían hecho esa actividad para que ellos se pudieran reunir mas seguido.

''Lo siento Norte esta vez yo no participo '' dijo Bunny.

_'Porque?' _pregunto Meme usando su arena.

''Le prometía a Jack que le enseñaría a caminar de nuevo'' dijo Bunny.

La habitación se quedo en silencio por un segundo asta que ''JACK NO SABE CAMINAR!'' dijeron Norte y Dientes en voz alta mientras que Meme lo dijo usando su arena.

Jack miro el suelo un poco avergonzado de que lo habían dicho tan alto.

''Bien todos ayudaremos a Jack a caminar'' dijo Norte con una sonrisa.

''Si Jack aprenderás a caminar en un santiamén '' Aseguro Dientes mientras volaba un poco.

Arena creo dos pulgares arriba.

''Gracias'' dijo Jack mientras lagrimas bajaban por sus mejillas ''Muchas gracias''

* * *

><p><strong>Valkiria: Espero que las preguntas que tenian fueran aclaradas en este capitulo aunque entrare con mas detalles en el siguiente.<strong>

**Bunny: Le enseñare a caminar a Jack y también pasaremos tiempo juntos.**

**Jack: Gracias Bunny *le sonríe lindamente***

**Valkiria: Que lindo :3 lo quiero para mi *quiere abrazarlo***

**Bunny: Aléjate de el es mio! *me gruñe***

**Valkiria: Okey tranquilo no hay que ponerse violentos *se aleja lentamente* buenos nos vemos en el próximo capitulo.**


	6. Siempre habrá esperanza?

Unos días habían pasado desde que todos los guardianes decidieron ayudar a Jack a volver a caminar, todos se encontraban en el cuarto del mundo observando como le iba a Bunny.

''Bien compañero lo primero que debes saber para caminar es tener equilibrio para no caer '' Explico Bunny para luego ofrecer su pata a Jack quien la tomo y se levanto pero rápidamente cayo al suelo.

''No funciona'' dijo Jack con voz de derrota al ser otro intento fallido.

''Uh... ya se! '' dijo Dientes en voz alta para luego volar hacia Jack ''Que tal si Meme utiliza su arena para sostener a Jack para que sus piernas se acostumbre al peso de Jack ''

''No parece mala idea '' dijo Norte mientras sonreía.

Meme asintió para luego crear sogas con su arena para sujetar la cadera y las piernas de Jack, Jack se levanto de suelo con la ayuda de Bunny, sintió como sus piernas temblaban un poco pero no cayo, Jack se cubrió la boca para no dejar escapar un sollozo y todos miraron a Jack preocupado.

''Pasa algo Jack '' dijo Pitch mientras se acercaba a Jack.

Jack negó con la cabeza para luego sonreír ''N-o es que nunca había permanecido parado tanto tiempo'' dijo con una sonrisa.

''Descuida, en poco tiempo permanecerás el tiempo que quieras parado'' dijo Bunny con una sonrisa.

Bunny le dio una rápida mirada al rey de las pesadillas y noto que en su rostro en ves de felicidad (Que la oculta) había tristeza, Pitch le dio una sonrisa forzada a Jack ''Que bueno Jack, que te parece si te traigo tu pastel favorito para celebrar'' dijo rápidamente para luego salir de la habitación dejando a todos algo confusos.

Bunny le dio una mirada a los demás diciéndoles que continuaran con Jack que el hablaría con Pitch, los demás asintieron, y Bunny salio de la habitación, Bunny llego a la cocina y vio a Pitch sentado mirando a unos duendes jugar con las galletas de Norte.

''Pasa algo'' pregunto mientras caminaba hacia Pitch.

''Quiero que le dejes de enseñar a Jack como caminar'' dijo Pitch mientras miraba a Bunny.

Los ojos de Bunny se abrieron por la impresión el pesaba que Pitch estaría contento al saber que Jack volvería a caminar.

''Porque pensé que te encantaría saber que Jack volvería a caminar?'' pregunto Bunny.

''Si me encanta la idea de que Jack pueda caminar pero es eso simplemente una idea'' respondió fríamente Pitch.

''A que te refieres '' dijo Bunny algo enojado al no tener una respuesta filme.

''Ese no es tu problema conejo'' dijo Pitch mientras se levantaba y caminaba hacia la salida pero fue detenido.

''Responde'' dijo Bunny mientras sujetaba la muñeca de Pitch.

''Te lo dije eso no es asunto tuyo conejo'' respondió Pitch ahora enojado.

''A si, se volvió asunto mio en el momento que le prometí a Jack que volvería a caminar'' dijo en voz alta Bunny.

''El no puede caminar es técnicamente imposible!'' Respondió en voz alta Pitch.

''A que te refieres'' dijo Bunny impresionado, mientras soltaba la muñeca de Pitch.

''Jack recibió heridas a causa de fuego hace mucho, mucho tiempo como el es un espíritu del invierno el daño fue mas grabe, en ese entonces yo no estaba con el a si que nunca recibió atención medica, las heridas se sanaron pero dejaron un gran daño en las piernas de Jack '' Pitch suspiro un poco después de explicar.

''Pero aun a si tiene que haber una manera'' dijo Bunny.

''Es imposible revise sus piernas, el daño causado fue mucho, hay una posibilidad de 99% de que no vuelva a caminar, le mentí diciéndole que el había olvidado como caminar para no causarle mas dolor del que ha pasado''

''No me rendiré aun hay un 1% de que camine'' dijo Bunny mientras caminaba hacia la puerta ''Tu tampoco deberías rendirte es tu hijo, no? deberías estar apoyándolo aun si sabes que quizás no funcione, no pierdas las esperanzas'' dijo para luego salir.

Pitch se quedo mirando donde antes estaba Bunny para luego sonreír _'Quien diría que uno de tus guardianes me enseñaría una lección un día' _Pensó mientras miraba la luna por la ventana.

Cuando Bunny llego al cuarto del mundo vio a Norte, Dientes y Arena sentados mientras charlaban.

''Donde esta Jack?'' pregunto mientras miraba a su alrededor.

''Jack se canso y decidió ir a dormir'' Explico Dientes.

''Ya veo'' dijo Bunny para luego arrancarse un poco la cabeza pensando donde había quedados los ánimos de Jack.

* * *

><p>~~Unos minutos antes~~<p>

Jack trataba de dar pasos sin que sus piernas temblaran como gelatina después de unos minutos se canso de esperar su pastel.

''Arena puedo ir a buscar a papa y Bunny'' pregunto Jack.

Arena asintió para luego poner a Jack en el suelo, Dientes y Norte se ofrecieron en llevarlo pero el se negó diciendo que quería hacerlo el, Jack se arrastro asta llegar a la puerta de la cocina pero se detuvo al oír la voz de sus papa.

''El no puede caminar es técnicamente imposible!'' Jack sintió que algo dentro de el se partió, pero negó con la cabeza quizás estaba oyendo mal.

''A que te refieres'' Escucho hablar a Bunny.

''Jack recibió heridas a causa de fuego hace mucho, mucho tiempo como el es un espíritu del invierno el daño fue mas grabe en ese entonces yo no estaba con el a si que nunca recibió atención medica las heridas se sanaron pero dejaron un gran daño en las piernas de Jack '' Jack sintió como sus ojos se ponían llorosos mientras mas escuchaba.

''Pero aun a si tiene que haber una manera''

''Es imposible revise sus piernas el daño causado fue mucho, hay una posibilidad de 99% de que no vuelva a caminar, le mentí diciéndole que el había olvidado como caminar para no causarle mas dolor del que ha pasado'' Lagrimas brotaban de los ojos de Jack mientras se tapaba la boca tratando de que no lo escucharan sus sollozos, lentamente se fue arrastrando de la puerta limpio los rastros de lagrima y llego al cuarto del mundo.

''Oh Jack volviste... paso algo?'' pregunto Dientes mientras miraba a Jack su instinto le decía que algo había pasado.

''No pasa nada papa y Bunny estaban hablando y no quería molestar a si que me fui'' dijo Jack mientras forzaba una sonrisa.

''Bueno quieres seguir con el entrenamiento '' dijo Norte.

''Estoy algo cansado lo dejaremos para mañana que duerman bien'' dijo para luego arrastrarse fuera del cuarto.

Jack llego hacia la habitación donde se quedaba se subió con mucho esfuerzo a la cama y se acostó mientras mas lagrimas bajaban por su mejilla, todo era culpa de ese hombre que le había arrebatado todo en tan solo un momento pero también era suya si el nunca hubiera ido a ese pueblo nada de esto estuviera pasando, la luz de luna entraba por la habitación como si tratara de consolar al niño.

''Gracias'' dijo Jack mientras cerraba los ojos deseando que lo que escucho no fuera cierto pero algo dentro de el le decía que era verdad.

* * *

><p><strong>Valkiria: Que trágico pobre Jack T.T <strong>

**Bunny: Jack volverá a caminar lo juro como guardián.**

**Jack: Algún día volveré a caminar? **

**Valkiria: Jack volverá a caminar o no quedan esperanzas para el, Descubran lo en el siguiente capitulo ;) no olviden dejar sus comentarios bye :3**


	7. Un motivo para seguir adelante

Jack despertó a la mañana siguiente se sentó en la cama y pudo sentir rastros de lagrimas que ya se habían secado, miro a su lado y pudo ver a su papa durmiendo en la cama de al lado, suspirando un poco miro por la ventana y vio como el sol se asomaba en el horizonte, Jalo sus piernas asta que llegaron a su pecho y envolvió sus brazos a su alrededor mientras apoyaba la cabeza y sus pensamiento comenzaban a volar.

_'Que hago no quiero decepcionar a nadie' _Pensó mientras apretaba un poco sus manos _'Y mucho menos a Bunny' _Pensó tristemente de solo imaginar que podría decepcionar a Bunny.

''Pasa algo Jack'' Jack salio de sus pensamiento para ver a Pitch mirándolo algo preocupado.

''No pasa nada papa solo pensaba un poco'' dijo para luego darle una pequeña sonrisa.

''Esta bien, bueno vamos a levantarnos nos queda un largo día hoy'' dijo Pitch mientras se levantaba y cargaba a Jack, Jack rápidamente tomo su personal y ambos salir de la habitación, Cuando ambos llegaron al cuarto del mundo estaban los demás guardianes esperándolos para tomar el desayuno.

''Hola los estábamos esperando '' dijo Norte con una sonrisa.

''Para que?'' pregunto Jack mientras Pitch lo sentaba en una silla.

''Bunny propuso que hagamos el entrenamiento temprano el día de hoy'' dijo Dientes mientras volaba un poco.

''Oh si el entrenamiento'' dijo con voz apagada Jack causando que los demás lo miraran preocupado.

''Jack estas bien'' pregunto Dientes.

''Si estoy bien, por cierto donde esta Bunny'' dijo Jack tratando de evitar las demás preguntas.

''Lo mas seguro que este en el Warrer '' dijo Pitch mientras jugaba un poco con los cabellos de Jack.

''Ya veo'' dijo algo triste Jack al saber que Bunny no estaba.

''Tranquilo prometió que volvería rápido'' dijo Norte.

Cuando Norte termino de decir esa frase del suelo se abrió un agujero y salio Bunny.

''Hablando del rey de roma '' dijo Norte.

''Bunny que bueno que volviste '' dijo Dientes.

''Si volví lo mas rápido que pude tenia que preparar unas cosas '' Bunny le dio una mirada a Jack ''Estas listo para el entrenamiento compañero''

''Si''

Todos estaban reunidos en el cuarto del mundo mirando como iban con el entrenamiento, Jack miro a su alrededor y pudo notar que faltaba Meme.

''Donde esta Meme'' pregunto.

''Meme esta llevando sueños a los niños del otro lado del mundo a si que dudo mucho que pueda venir hoy'' dijo Dientes.

Jack suspiro un poco aliviado, si Meme no estaba no podría hacer el entrenamiento ''Bueno supongo que no podre entrenar hoy si Meme no esta'' dijo Jack fingiendo tristeza.

''No hace falta compañero tu padre puede hacer el trabajo de Meme hoy, cierto'' dijo Bunny mientras miraba a Pitch.

''Claro ayudare en todo lo que haga falta para que Jack vuelva a caminar'' dijo tranquilamente mientras formaba sogas de arena.

_'El no puede caminar es técnicamente imposible!'_ Ese recuerdo golpeo la mente de Jack mientras el trataba de concentrarse en contra cosa, sintió como las sogas de arena lo comenzaban a sujetar y Bunny lo ayudo a pararse.

Jack sintió como sus piernas temblaban pero aun a si se negó a renunciar ya a estas alturas, dio un paso y rápidamente cayo al suelo _'Jack recibió heridas a causa de fuego hace mucho, mucho tiempo' _Los pensamientos comenzaban a aparecer en la cabeza de Jack el negó para luego pararse usando su personal he intentarlo de nuevo.

Jack dio otro paso pero volvió a caer _'Como el es un espíritu del invierno el daño fue mas grabe, las heridas se sanaron pero dejaron un gran daño en las piernas' _Jack se levanto y lo intento y lo volvió a intentar pero el resultado seguía siendo el mismo.

''Jack porque no tomas un descanso'' Propuso Dientes.

''No tengo que hacer esto'' dijo Jack mientras se volvía a levantar he intentarlo de nuevo y otra vez, y otra con cada caída que tenia Jack sus esperanzas se fueron haciendo mas y mas pequeñas.

Bunny se agarro el pecho mientras sentía como una esperanza se volvía pequeña asta un punto que pareció como si hubiera desaparecido.

Jack se volvió a levantar con la ayuda de su personal mientras ponía sus ultimas esperanzas en el siguiente paso, solo eso el quería dar un paso y no caer al suelo movió una de sus mientras para dar un paso pero como los demás intentos cayo al suelo. Cuando Jack cayo al suelo sintió como sus esperanzas se iban asta que no quedo nada.

Lagrimas bajaban por los ojos de Jack cuando su esperanza lo abandono vio lo duro de la realidad delante de el, les había fallado a todos.

Pitch desizo las sogas de arena para luego correr hacia Jack ''Jack estas bien, te duele algo'' pregunto preocupado mientras miraba como Jack negaba con la cabeza aun con lagrimas en los ojos.

La pata de Bunny estaba en su pecho mientras sentía como aquella pequeña esperanza se desvaneció dejando un vació en su pecho, Bunny estaba sorprendido era muy raro que alguien perdiera las esperanza ya que era lo ultimo que se perdía, Bunny sintió como un tirón le indicaba donde estaba Jack y rápidamente Bunny lo entendió.

''Oh Jack'' murmuro mientras veía como Pitch trataba de entender que estaba mal con Jack.

''Porque no tomamos un descanso y volvamos a intentarlo de nuevo'' dijo Dientes con voz suave.

''N-no sirve de nada'' dijo Jack entre lagrimas.

''A que te refieres'' pregunto Norte.

''No sirve porque no volveré a caminar, nunca! '' dijo mientras comenzaba a taparse los ojos.

''Jack no digas es-'' pero antes de que Pitch pudiera terminar Jack lo corto.

''Es cierto tu lo dijiste nunca volveré a caminar'' dijo con voz devastada.

Bunny y Pitch compartieron una mirada preguntándose como Jack se había enterado.

''Jack yo'' Pitch no sabia que decir se supone que Jack nunca debió oír eso.

''No quiero oírlo '' dijo Jack tapándose las orejas mientras la nieve y el viento se había convertido en una tormenta, El viento era tan fuerte que todos cerraron los ojos por un segundo y cuando lo abrieron Jack había desaparecido.

''Donde esta Jack'' Pregunto Dientes.

''Debe estar en alguna parte del polo '' dijo Norte.

''No, Jack no esta aquí'' dijo Pitch.

''Pero el no puede caminar como se fue'' pregunto Bunny.

''Jack utilizo el viento para que lo llevara alguna parte del mundo'' dijo mientras comenzaba a caminar ''Iré a buscarlo''

Pitch se detuvo cuando sintió una mano en su hombro, volteo y vio a Bunny ''Iré a buscarlo yo, nada mejor que el guardián de la esperanza para hacer que crea de nuevo'' dijo con una sonrisa para luego abrir uno de sus túneles y comenzar a buscar a Jack.

* * *

><p>Bunny salio de su túnel y rápidamente tembló por el frió <em>'Porque no pudo ser en un lugar cálido' <em>pensó para luego miro a su alrededor y vio que estaba en un bosque olfateo el aire y un olor dulce le llego camino por el bosque mirando todo a su alrededor y se detuvo a oír unos pequeños sollozos a lo lejos camino mas rápido asta llegar a un lago congelado en medio del lago pudo ver a Jack en el medio del lago.

''Jack '' dijo para luego ver como Jack salto un poco de la impresión y voltear a verlo.

''B- bunny'' murmuro aun con lagrimas en sus ojos.

Bunny camino por el lago congelado con cuidado de no resbalar asta que llego donde Jack, ignorando el frió en su patas y en todo su cuerpo se sentó junto a Jack en el hielo el iba a decir algo pero cayo cuando Jack lo abrazo el sonrió débilmente para luego abrazar a Jack en su pecho comenzó a acariciar su cabellos mientras murmuraba palabras para tranquilizadoras.

''Esta bien yo estoy aquí''

''No hay nada que temer''

''Todo estará bien no dejare que nada te pase mi Jack ''

Cosas así murmuro Bunny mientras seguía acariciándole la cabeza a Jack después de unos minutos los sollozos de Jack era pequeños y débiles.

''Lo siento'' murmuro Jack mientras terminaba el abrazo.

Cuando Jack termino el abrazo Bunny sintió un vació en su pecho quería tener a Jack siempre con el para que nunca volviera a verlo llorar y que siempre tenga esa sonrisa en su rostro.

''No hay de que compañero cuando quieras'' dijo Bunny mientras comenzaba a borrar las lagrimas de Jack, todo se quedo en silencio por un poco.

''Soy un tonto'' murmuro Jack mientras sonreía un poco.

''No eres un tonto Jack'' dijo Bunny mientras miraba a Jack ''Eres la persona mas agradable, gracioso, inteligente y mas amable que he conocido en mi vida y créeme que he vivido mucho '' dijo con una sonrisas Bunny.

''Pero yo-'' Jack fue cortado cuando sintió la pata de Bunny en su mejilla, su corazón se aceleraba y un sonrojo comenzó a adornar sus mejillas.

_'Que lindo' _Pensó Bunny mientras miraba como Jack se sonrojaba, Bunny lo entendió la razón por la que cuando miraba a Jack se sentía feliz, porque se sentía vació si el, porque solo quería que Jack fuera suyo era porque lo amaba y ahora la persona que amaba estaba delante de el y sin esperanzas.

''No pierdas las esperanzas'' murmuro Bunny para luego cerrar el espacio entre ellos con un beso.

Los ojos de Jack se abrieron por la impresión Bunny lo estaba besando, sintió como su corazón se aceleraba lentamente cerro los ojos y correspondió el beso, Bunny llevo sus patas a la cadera de Jack mientras que Jack envolvió sus brazos al rededor del cuello de Bunny.

La nieve caía lentamente dándole un paisaje hermoso al lugar claro que ellos no lo notaron porque estaban muy concentrados en ese beso, pero tampoco notaron dos ojos que los miraban a lo lejos mientras una sonrisa brillaba en la oscuridad.

''Te encontré''


	8. La felicidad para todos

Cuando terminaron el beso Bunny vio a Jack muy sonrojado, Bunny se dio cuenta de lo que hizo había besado a Jack, muchos pensamientos corrían por su cabeza ahora que pasaría si Jack no le correspondió o si lo adiaba ahora.

Bunny tenia que admitirlo aunque fuera un fiero guerrero pooka le aterraba la simple idea de que Jack lo odiara o que no lo quería ver jamas en su vida.

Saliendo de sus pensamientos Bunny miro a Jack y pudo ver que el estaba sentado mirando al hielo con una mirada avergonzada mientras que en su rostro aun estaba sonrojado.

''Lo siento compañero no se que me paso yo-'' Bunny no sabia que decir ''Supongo que debes odiarme por eso'' dijo tristemente mientras sus orejas caían.

''Esta bien Bunny yo no te odio'' respondió Jack, esa respuesta hizo que Bunny se sintiera mas aliviado ''Es solo que me sorprendió ya que fue mi primer'' Jack se detuvo y Bunny volvió a ver ese sonrojo en la cara de Jack y rápidamente entendió a que se refería.

''Lo siento '' dijo Bunny sintiendo se feliz y culpable por robar el primer beso de Jack ''Vaya ayuda que te estoy dando, vengo a buscarte para tratar de animarte y te termino besando'' dijo en tono de broma.

Jack se rió un poco para luego sonreír ''Supongo que me tendré que deprimir mas seguido '' dijo Jack para luego taparse la boca al darse cuenta de que lo dijo en voz alta.

Bunny sonrió para luego volver a besar a Jack.

''Bunny'' dijo en voz baja Jack después de terminar el beso.

''Si Jack'' pregunto Bunny.

''Nosotros ahora somos pareja'' murmuro.

''Si tu quieres compañero'' dijo con una sonrisa Bunny aunque por dentro estaba gritando que la respuesta de Jack fuera si.

''Si quiero '' admitió para luego sonreír.

Bunny le sonrió con cariño a Jack para luego darle un tierno beso que duro poco pero trasmitió mucho amor.

Cuando termino el beso Bunny se dio cuenta de que era tarde ''Vamos compañero es hora de regresar no quiero que todos se preocupen ''

Bunny le ofreció la pata a Jack quien la acepto y lo ayudo a levantarse.

''Bunny''

''Si?''

''Sabes me acabo de dar cuenta de que llevo varios segundo y no me caigo'' dijo Jack inocentemente.

''Quieres intentarlo'' pregunto Bunny.

''Claro no hay que perder las esperanzas'' dijo con una sonrisa.

Bunny sonrió al ver que le había de vuelto las esperanzas a Jack, Jack dejo su personal a un lado y tomo las patas de Bunny, Jack dio un paso y no cayo, una sonrisa se formaba en sus labios para luego dar otro paso y no caer y otro, y otro.

Bunny soltó suavemente las manos de Jack para luego retroceder un poco y abrir sus brazos a Jack, Jack camino hacia Bunny y con cada paso que daba su piernas dejaba de temblar llego donde estaba Bunny y lo abrazo.

''G-gracias'' dijo sollozando Jack para luego abrazar un poco fuerte a Bunny.

Bunny sintió como su pelaje se mojaba un poco y supo que eran por las lagrimas de Jack, Bunny de volvió el abrazo y se sintió feliz sabiendo de que Jack lloraba no por tristeza si no por felicidad.

''No hay de que compañero'' dijo Bunny mientras le acariciaba un poco el cabello a Jack.

Después de un tiempo ambos se separaron y Bunny abrió uno de sus túneles para ir al polo.

* * *

><p>Mientras tanto en el polo Pitch Black se encontraba caminando de un lado a otro mientras pensaba.<p>

''Pitch puedes tranquilizarte me estas mareando'' dijo Dientes mientras miraba como Pitch seguía caminando ignorando lo que le dijo.

''Dientes tiene razón Pitch tienes que calmarte un poco'' dijo Norte para luego beber ponche.

_'No te preocupes' _Escribió Meme usando su arena.

''Es fácil para ustedes decir que me tranquilice o que no me preocupe pero cuando Jack vuelva es a mi a quien va a odiar'' dijo con molestia para seguir caminando de un lado a otro.

''Pitch, Jack no te va a odiar el te ama mucho como para odiarte'' dijo Dientes dulcemente.

''Dientes tiene razón eres su padre el nunca podría odiarte'' dijo Norte con una sonrisa.

_'El es un chico listo entenderá que le mentías para protegerlo ' _Dijo Meme.

''Aun a si'' murmuro Pitch.

''Papa'' todos voltearon para ver a Bunny cargando a Jack, Pitch se acerco un poco a Jack pero se detuvo.

Bunny bajo a Jack y Jack corrió hacia su papa (con pasos algo torpes) asta abrazarlo. Pitch y todos los del cuarto (menos Bunny) estaba sorprendidos al ver a Jack caminar.

''Lo siento papa no quería decir esas cosas y no quería huir y dejarte, te quiero mucho papa'' dijo Jack mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Pitch.

Pitch sonrió para luego devolver el abrazo a Jack ''No tienes porque disculparte yo fui quien te mintió y te puso en este lió''

Jack negó con la cabeza ''Lo hacías para protegerme ''

Pitch termino el abrazo para luego ver a Jack y borrar algunas lagrimas de su rostro ''Jack te prometo que desde ahora no abran mas mentiras, si?''

Jack asintió con una sonrisa.

''Que lindo que hayan hechos las pases'' dijo Dientes contenta.

''Si las familias son mejores si se llevan bien entre si'' dijo Norte.

Meme formo dos pulgares arriba en señal de acuerdo, mientras que Bunny miraba aquella escena.

''Papa dijiste que no mas mentiras cierto?'' pregunto Jack.

''Si porque tienes algo que decirme'' pregunto.

''Bueno es que'' Jack jugaba un poco con sus manos algo nervioso ''Bunny y yo somos novios'' dijo con algo de vergüenza.

Todo pudieron oír como Norte rompió el vaso con ponche, Dientes gritaba de la emoción y Meme hacia corazoncitos, mientras que Bunny estaba sorprendido no pensó que Jack se lo dijeran tan pronto a Pitch.

Pitch se quedo en blanco para luego sonreír ''Que bueno Jack '' dijo mientras jugaba un poco con su cabello ''Esta algo tarde sera mejor que vayas a dormir'' dijo Pitch en un tono feliz forzado.

''Bien, buenas noches papa, Norte, Dientes, Meme y Bunny'' dijo con una sonrisa para luego salir del cuarto del mundo. Cuando Jack abandono la habitación todo cambio dramáticamente la habitación estaba mas oscura, las sombras se movían con una sonrisa siniestras y pesadillas se estaban formando alrededor de Pitch.

Norte, Dientes y Meme compartieron una mirada para luego caminar lentamente hacia la salida, ellos conocían ese cambio repentino en Pitch solo sucedía cuando el estaba muy furioso.

''TU!'' dijo Pitch mientras miraba a Bunny.

''Pitch puedo explicártelo yo-'' Bunny trato de razonar pero no funcionaba ''Norte di algo'' volteo pero no encontró ni a Norte ni Dientes y mucho menos Meme ''Vaya amigos que tengo'' murmuro.

Mientras tanto Norte, Dientes y Meme se encontraban corriendo por el pasillo mientras mas lejos mejor.

''Norte crees que debimos abandonarlo'' dijo Dientes mientras volaba al lado de Norte.

''El estará bien solo tendrán una charla'' sonrió Norte.

Todos pudieron oír un grito que resonó por todo el pasillo, todos se detuvieron y voltearon.

''Un momento de silencio por nuestro colega caído'' dijo Norte, mientras que Dientes y Meme bajaban la cabeza.

''No estoy muerto!'' dijo o mas bien grito Bunny.

''Que buenos oídos tiene'' dijo Dientes con una sonrisa.

''Buena suerte Bunny!'' dijo Norte para luego seguir caminado junto a los demás con riendo un poco.

'Pobre Bunny en que se había metido' pensaron para luego reír un poco y seguir alejándose.

* * *

><p><strong>Valkiria: Volví! a que me extrañaron :3 <strong>

**Bunny: Era justo que volvieras todos querían saber que paso conmigo y con Jack ¬.¬**

**Valkiria: Tranquilo Bunny ahora ya saben que paso después del beso *3***

**Jack: Bueno chica/os estamos en tiempo festivos *navidad* a si que pórtense bien para que Norte los vaya a visitar :D**

**Dientes: Y no olviden el hilo dental **

**Valkiria: Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo bye :)**


	9. La advertencia

Jack despertó en medio de la noche sintiéndose muy feliz, la ultima vez que se sintió feliz fue cuando conoció a Pitch y eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

Miro hacia la ventana y vio como los copos de nieve bailaban delicadamente junto al viento, el sonrió sabiendo que eso significaba que su felicidad se estaba manifestando a través de sus poderes con el tiempo su padre le enseño que sus emociones estaba ligadas a sus poderes.

Jack miro como un rayo de luz de luna entro por la ventana mientras se movía por la habitación indicando la puerta.

Jack sonrió para luego bajar de la cama y caminar hacia la puerta en silencio para no despertar a su padre, mientras caminaba por los pasillos pudo ver unos yetis y algunos duendes que lo miraban curioso, Jack sonrió para luego seguir su camino siguiendo el rayo de luz.

Jack siguió caminando asta llegar al cuarto del mundo miro a su alrededor buscando la luz pero no vio rastro del rayo de luz luego su atención se dirigió al gran mapa mundial lleno de luces pero algo le llamo la atención a Jack había muchas luces que brillaba intensamente Jack las miro con atención y se dio cuenta de que las luces cambiaron rápidamente de color y ahora tenia un tono naranja medio claro.

Jack se quedo mirando fijamente ese color asta que sintió el miedo crecer en su pecho. Por ese color mientras que su mente comenzaba a recordar terribles recuerdos con fuego mucho fuego.

_Con lagrimas en los ojos miro al hombre frente de el ''P... por favor déjeme... ir'' Suplico en vano miro como el hombre tiro la antorcha en la leña que rápidamente comenzó a prender en fuego, trato de escapar pero no podía, el fuego llego rápidamente hacia el, quemando sus pies y rápidamente subiendo por sus rodillas asta llegar a su torso ''Aaaahhhhhhh paren! pooor faaavvooorrr!'' comenzó a suplicar mientras lagrimas de dolor bajaban de sus ojos, cada segundo que sentía el fuego contra su piel abrió los ojos que había cerrado tratando de bloquear el dolor y pudo ver a los aldeanos que lo miraban con una sonrisa._

Jack jadeaba pesadamente mientras sus manos se envolvía a su alrededor tratando de controlar un poco la respiración, aun podía sentir su carne quemándose, el dolor,el miedo, la risa de los aldeanos y esa sonrisa en la cara del hombre que inicio el fuego. Jack sintió una respiración secar de su oreja y se congelo.

''Te encontrare'' dijo aquella voz siniestra.

Jack estaba aterrado quería voltear pero estaba tan asustado que su cuerpo se paralizo, el sabia a quien pertenecía esa voz la conocía muy bien.

''Te encontrare y te are mio '' dijo la voz con voz lujurioso.

''N-no '' dijo después de encontrar su voz Jack mientras temblaba ''Nooo!'' grito para luego taparse las orejas mientras negaba con la cabeza mientras temblaba como un hoja.

Jack sintió que sus piernas se hacían pesadas y cayo al suelo mientras temblaba podía oír una risa leve, levanto la cabeza y miro a quien se estaba riendo.

''Hola Jack o debería decir demonio del hielo''

* * *

><p>Bunny gimió un poco en su sueño mientra sentía que lo sacudían, perezosamente abrió los ojos y pudo ver a dos duendes jalando de su pelaje desesperada mente.<p>

''Que pasa, vayan a jugar para otro lado'' murmuro mientras cerraba los ojos.

''Auch'' dijo para luego sentarse mientras acariciaba una parte de su pelaje y miraba a los duendes ''Porque fue eso'' dijo irritado para luego ver como los duendes jalaban sus patas y señalaban la puerta.

''Okey solo espero que valga la pena o los pondré a ambos a decorar huevos de pascua por dos años'' amenazo mientras se levantaba y seguía a los duendes.

Bunny caminando por el pasillo asta que sus orejas escucharon algo que no le gusto nada '_N-no',_ _'Jack? que hace levantado tan temprano' _Pensó mientras caminaba asta que un grito le heló la sangre y corrió asta llegar al cuarto del mundo.

''Jack!'' Bunny saco sus boomerang dispuesto a atacar a cualquiera que le estaba haciendo daño a Jack, pero se sorprendió al encontrar a Jack en el suelo temblando rodeado por la luz de la luna, Bunny rápidamente corrió hacia Jack.

''Jack estas bien?'' dijo pero no recibió respuesta de parte de Jack.

''A-aléjate... d-de mi'' murmuro Jack mientras temblaba, pero en su mente aun corrían recuerdos desagradables.

Bunny se dio cuenta de que Jack no estaba pensando con claridad y se preocupo.

''Tranquilo Jack'' dijo suavemente mientras se movía en posición mas cómoda para luego poner a Jack en su regazo y apoyar su cabeza en su pecho ''Respira... tranquilo'' dijo con voz suave mientras comenzaba a acariciar la cabeza de Jack y a decir palabras tranquilizadoras.

Lentamente Bunny noto que la respiración de Jack se tranquilizaba y miro como los ojos de Jack comenzaban a caer.

''Bunny no me dejes'' murmuro Jack para luego quedarse dormido.

''Tranquilo no te dejare'' prometió en voz baja.

Bunny sonrió con mucho cariño para luego besar la frente de Jack.

''Que bueno que se calmo'' dijo Pitch saliendo de las sombras, sorprendiendo a Bunny.

''Desde cuando estas aquí?''

''Llevo poco tiempo, el miedo de Jack me despertó cuando vine los encontré y no quise interrumpir'' dijo mientras miraba a Jack.

''Tienes idea de lo que paso'' pregunto.

Pitch negó con la cabeza para luego caminar un poco ''No se que paso, cuando desperté Jack no estaba en su cama y solo pude sentir su miedo''

''Sea lo que sea que le paso a Jack no debió ser bueno'' dijo Bunny mientras le acariciaba la cabeza a Jack.

''Lo averiguaremos cuando despierte mientras tanto dejemos lo descansar'' dijo Pitch.

Bunny asintió para pararse con cuidado, cagar a Jack y salir del cuarto con muchas preguntas en su cabeza.

Pitch miro hacia el cielo y pudo ver la luna, rápidamente noto un aura extraña, frunció el ceño sabiendo que algo malo estaba por suceder solo deseaba que Jack no se viera involucrado en lo que pasara.

* * *

><p><strong>Valkiria: Desde aquí empieza lo divertido para mi :D <strong>

**Bunny: si claro divertido para ti significa hacer sufrir a alguien ¬.¬**

**Valkiria: Pero es divertido Q.Q**

**Bunny: Ya pareces que hablas como Pitch **

**Valkiria: Pagaras por compararme con Pitch**

**Pitch: oye!**

**Valkiria: *mira a Pitch* Si ofender, bueno nos vemos en el próximo capitulo :D**


	10. Destino

Jack abrió lentamente los ojos al principio no supo donde estaba asta que recordó que estaba donde Norte miro a su derecha y pudo ver a Bunny sosteniendo su mano tenia la cabeza abajo mientras Jack pudo escuchar unos cuantos ronquidos.

El rió en voz baja para luego jugar un poco con la mano de Bunny en poco tiempo pudo oír a Bunny diciendo algunas cosas en su sueños, asta que vio como los ojos de Bunny se abrieron revelando ese hermoso color verde que a Jack le encantaba.

''Buenos días dormilón'' dijo Jack con una sonrisa.

''Jack!'' dijo en voz alta Bunny sorprendiendo a Jack ''Lo siento, _¿_estas bien?'' pregunto calmado.

''Estoy bien. porque preguntas'' dijo con una sonrisa Jack.

''Anoche no estabas muy bien que digamos'' dijo Bunny mientras miraba a Jack ''Que paso anoche'' pregunto.

''Anoche...'' Bunny pudo ver como Jack buscaba en sus recuerdos lo ocurrido anoche y luego vio como negó con la cabeza.

''Yo... no se todo esta borroso'' murmuro Jack.

''Tranquilo solo trata de recordar, si?'' dijo Bunny para luego acariciarle la cabeza.

''Yo... recuerdo que desperté temprano luego un rayo de luz de luna entro en la habitación indicando la puerta a si que lo seguí asta llegar al cuarto del mundo luego..'' Jack se quedo pensando por un tiempo para luego negar con la cabeza ''No recuerdo mas''

''Esta bien compañero no te fuerces'' dijo con voz suave Bunny para luego darle un beso en la frente ''Debes tener hambre buscare algo de comer''dijo para luego salir de el cuarto y ir para la cocina.

* * *

><p>Bunny entro en la cocina y encontró a Norte y a Dientes desayunando tranquilamente.<p>

''Hola Bunny quieres desayunar'' pregunto Dientes.

''No gracias Dientes vengo a buscar algo de comer para Jack'' dijo Bunny para luego coger algunas frutas.

''Pasa algo con Jack'' dijo Norte para luego comer una galleta.

''No les dijiste'' dijo Pitch mientras entraba a la cocina.

''A que se refiere Pitch?'' pregunto Dientes.

''Bueno anoche algunos duendes me despertaron para que fuera al cuarto del mundo allí me encontré a Jack muerto del miedo'' dijo Bunny.

''Creen que alguien pudo haber entrado'' dijo Dientes con preocupación.

''No lo creo '' dijo Norte ''Este lugar esta vigilado las 24 horas seria difícil que alguien entrara sin ser notado'' afirmo.

''No están difícil yo he entrado varias veces'' dijo tranquilamente Pitch para luego ganar las miradas de todos ''Ese no es el punto ahora'' dijo para luego mirar para otro lado.

''Pitch tiene razón ahora no hablaremos de eso'' dijo Norte.

''Pero que pasa con Jack el vio quien lo hizo'' dijo Dientes.

Bunny negó con la cabeza ''Jack no recuerda casi nada, me dijo que el hombre de la luna lo estaba guiando asta el cuarto del mundo después de eso no recuerda nada''

''Algo de esto no me gusta '' dijo Pitch para luego caminar hacia la puerta ''Investigare un poco mientras cuiden a Jack'' dijo para luego salir.

Todos compartieron miradas preocupadas si Pitch Black estaba preocupado por algo nada de lo que vendría seria bueno.

* * *

><p>Después de un tiempo Bunny se quedo a cargo de cuidar a Jack ya que Dientes tenia que volver al trabajo, ya que estaban en navidad Norte estaba mas ocupado y Arena estaba dando sueños a los niños.<p>

Jack miraba los pequeños copos de nieve que caían por la ventana mientras estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

_¿Que paso en el cuarto del mundo?_

_¿Porque no podía recordar eso?_

_¿Y porque tenia la sensación de que algo malo pasaría?_

Jack salio de sus pensamientos para luego suspirar un poco 'Me preocupo demasiado' pensó para luego ver a Bunny entrar en la habitación con dos tazas.

''Toma compañero '' dijo Bunny mientras le entregaba la taza ''Cuidado esta caliente''

Jack sonrió para luego beber un sorbo de chocolate caliente, después dio un suspiro de felicidad en poco tiempo había tomado cariño al chocolate. su vita se desvió nuevamente a la ventana.

''Sabes Jack he estado pensando no as salido a ver el mundo '' dijo con una sonrisa '' Te gustaría salir un rato '' propuso Bunny.

Bunny vio como Jack asintió emocionado mientras se levantaba.

''Bien adonde quieres ir?'' pregunto.

Jack lo pensó un poco para luego decirle a Bunny donde quería ir. Bunny asintió con una sonrisa para luego darle un beso en la frente a Jack y abrir uno de sus túneles.

* * *

><p>Bunny salio primero del túnel y tembló un poco por la temperatura fría murmuro algo en voz baja para luego ayudar a Jack a salir.<p>

Jack salio del túnel y miro el gran lago congelado cerca de el, luego miro los arboles camino un poco mientras miraba cada detalle del lugar casi nada había cambiado en 600 años claro que la ultima vez que fue no tuvo tiempo para mirar el lugar.

Jack camino hacia el centro del lago se arrodillo y topo la superficie congelada cerro los ojos por un momento mientras se recordaba a si mismo saliendo de ese mismo lugar, luego abrió los ojos se levanto y camino hacia unos arboles algo apartados topo ligeramente uno de esos arboles mientras una sonrisa triste se reflejaba en su cara.

Bunny miro como Jack tenia una sonrisa triste y eso no le gusto camino hacia Jack y lo abrazo por detrás para luego poner una pata en los ojos de Jack.

''Si querías venir para ponerte triste mejor no te hubiera traído'' dijo en voz baja.

Jack sonrió un poco al oír eso ''Lo siento... '' dijo mientras quitaba la pata de Bunny de sus ojos ''Es solo que en este lugar fue que comenzó todo'' dijo con melancolía.

Bunny le levanto suavemente el mentó a Jack asiendo que su miradas se cruzaran para luego darle un beso, que Jack correspondió rápidamente.

Cuando terminaron el beso Bunny sonrió al ver esa sonrisa que tanto amaba de Jack pero luego su sonrisa se borro cuando sus orejas se movían un poco luego Bunny miro hacia un árbol que estaba algo lejos de ellos y pudo ver a un hombre apoyado del árbol.

_'¿Desde cuando esta hay? _Pensó Bunny para luego fruncir el ceño no recordaba que hubiera alguien antes hay y no lo escucho venir.

Jack miro en la dirección que estaba viendo Bunny y luego se congelo para luego comenzar a temblar.

Bunny noto un cambio en el clima antes había un frió agradable pero ahora hacia frió como para que una persona muriera congelada y luego miro a Jack y vio que estaba temblando mientras miraba a aquella persona.

Bunny saco rápidamente sus boomerang _'Quien sea esa persona no debe ser buena para Jack' _Pensó mientras vio como una sonrisa se formaba en la cara de aquel hombre.

''Vaya. vaya parece que después de todos este tiempo aun no me olvidas'' dijo aquella persona mientras caminaba hacia Bunny y Jack.

''C-como deberías estar muerto'' dijo Jack mientras retrocedía un poco.

''Es el destino quien nos trajo aquí Jack''

* * *

><p><strong>Valkiria: Chan chan chan suspenso XD <strong>

**Bunny: Nada de ''suspenso'' quiero saber que pasara *me mira mal***

**Valkiria: Tranquilo conejo lo sabrás en el próximo capitulo**

**Jack: Chicos se les olvida algo *Ense**ñ**a el calendario***

**Valkiria: Oh si que olvidadiza chicos a la cuenta de tres una, dos y tres.**

**Feliz noche buena a todos! :D **


	11. Cuando el destino llama se atiende

Bunny vio como aquella persona se acerco, el apretó un poco los boomerag como advertencia de que si se acercaba mas atacaría.

Ahora que aquel hombre estaba cerca de ellos Bunny pudo verlo mejor era un hombre alto, musculoso, de piel blanca como papel, cabello negro algo largo, tenia los ojos de color rojo, llevaba pantalones negros y una chaqueta color negro abierta dejando ver una franela blanca debajo.

''Vaya y miren a quien tenemos aquí '' dijo con una sonrisa ''Si no es nada mas que el conejo de pascua ¿viniste a entregarme mi chocolate?'' dijo mientras le daba una mirada a Jack.

Eso que dijo hizo enojar a Bunny '_Quien demonios es esta persona para venir aquí y decir le esas cosas a mi Jack!, conmigo aquí' _Pensó mientras gruñir un poco.

''Quien te crees que eres para venir aquí y hablar a si de Jack'' dijo con enojo.

''Oh que torpe soy'' dijo mientras se golpeaba ligeramente ''Disculpa mis modales mi nombre es Jeff y vengo por mi demonio del hielo'' dijo tranquilamente.

''Ja si claro, tu crees que dejare que te lleves a Jack sigue soñando'' dijo para luego tirar uno de sus boomerag en dirección a Jeff pero se sorprendió al ver que Jeff había desaparecido.

Bunny miro donde antes estaba Jeff para luego mirar hacia el cielo y ver a Jeff con una sonrisa mientra en su espalda había dos alas negras.

''Un demonio'' murmuro algo sorprendido.

Los demonios eran unos seres oscuros creados para hacer desgracias en la vida de las personas pero era raro que los demonios se dejaran ver o que estuvieran en lugares poblados como ese y si estaba detrás de Jack esa era una mala señal.

''Bunny déjalo mejor vamonos'' dijo o mejor dicho suplico Jack mientras tiraba del brazo de Bunny.

''Ya escuchaste conejo puedes irte y dejarme a Jack antes de que esto se ponga feo'' dijo Jeff con una sonrisa mientras baja del cielo.

Bunny gruño en desacuerdo la única manera de hacer que ellos se marcharan era vendiéndolos en combate o matándolos y siendo sincero el no quería matarlo.

''Jack escóndete detrás de un árbol'' dijo Bunny.

''Pero'' protesto rápidamente Jack.

''Esta bien te prometo que no me pasara nada'' dijo Bunny para luego darle una sonrisa a Jack.

Jack apretó un poco su personal para luego correr hacia unos arboles. Ahora que Bunny savia que Jack estaba en un lugar a salvo se contrariara en la batalla.

''Bueno parece que sera por las malas'' dijo Jeff ''Mejor así, me gusta un buen desafió'' dijo mientras una espada negra se formaba en su mano,

''Veamos que tienes conejo!'' grito entusiasmado mientras corría hacia Bunny tratando de cortarlo.

Bunny fue mas rápido y evadió cada ataque de Jeff, Jeff enojado por no haber acertado ninguno de sus ataques levanto su espada con furia para luego dejarla caer donde estaba Bunny, pero Bunny nuevamente lo esquivo.

''Eso es todo lo que tienes'' dijo Bunny para luego tirar sus boomerag y golpear a Jeff.

Jeff soltó la espada y Bunny aprovecho para comenzar a golpear a Jeff después de unos cuantos puñetazos y patas, Jeff gruño para luego volar un poco alejándose de Bunny.

Bunny saco algunos huevo de pascua explosivos *No se de donde los saco no le busquen lógica XD* y se los lanzo a Jeff.

''Ay que miedo el conejo de pascua me esta tirando sus huevos'' dijo en forma de broma Jeff para luego sonreír.

''Deberías tenerlo compañero'' dijo Bunny con una sonrisa para luego escuchar unas explosiones y el grito de dolor de Jeff una capa de humo oscuro cubrió el lago para luego desaparecer dejando.

A un Jeff tirado en el hielo jadeando un poco, Bunny se volteo para irse con Jack pero fue detenido por la risa de Jeff.

''Esto es mas divertido de lo que pensaba'' dijo Jeff mientras se levantaba del hielo y limpio un poco de sangre que tenia en el labio.

''Ahora vamos a ponernos serios'' dijo Jeff con una sonrisa sádica mientras en sus manos aparecieron bolas de fuego negro.

Bunny frunció el ceño tenia un mal presentimiento, Jeff comenzó a tirar muchas bolas negras Bunny las esquivo asta que sintió un gran dolor en su pata miro rápidamente y pudo ver que una bola oscura había chocado con su pata la bola pareció fundirse con su piel y no quemo su pelaje.

Bunny se distrajo asta que mas bolas oscuras comenzaron a chocar con su piel el trato de no gritar de dolor porque sabia que Jack estaba viendo. Después de un tiempo las bolas cesaron y Jeff se acerco hacia Bunny quien estaba tirado en el hielo luchando por ponerse de pie.

''Ahora si vamos a divertirnos conejo'' dijo Jeff con una sonrisa ''Ya que me hiciste un favor con sus huevos explosivos te devolveré el favor'' dijo luego aparecieron bolas oscuras mas grandes que las otras.

''Y no creas que sera tan fácil'' dijo para mandar una hacia el hombro de Bunny en poco tiempo esta exploto.

''AHHH!'' rápidamente resonó el grito de Bunny.

''Ves te lo dije esas bolas oscuras son especiales tenia pensado usarlas con Jack pero no me dejaste otra opción '' dijo mientras caminaba un poco ''Veras esas bolas se disuelven en la piel causando que la piel se haga sensible'' dijo para luego lanzar otra bola explosiva en una pata de Bunny.

''AHHHH!'' Jeff rió en voz alta al oír a Bunny gritando de dolor.

''Bueno conejo fue divertido pero ahora mi Jackie me espera'' con esas palabras muchas bolas explosivas fueron lanzadas asta Bunny.

Después de que el humo se disipo había un Bunny ensangrentado tirado en hielo.

* * *

><p>Jack se encontraba apoyado de un árbol para no caer, sentía como su piernas temblaba su mano cubrían su boca para callar sus sollozo mientras que las lagrimas caían mientras miraba a Bunny tendido en el suelo.<p>

Apretó un poco su personal no sabia que hacer no podía luchar el no tenia buen dominio de sus poderes ya que siempre tuvo temor de lo que podía pasar si los usaba, Jack negó con la cabeza sacando toda duda Bunny lo necesitaba ahora.

Rápidamente voló hacia Jeff mientras comenzó a enviar ráfagas de hielo hacia Jeff pero el las esquivo con facilidad.

Jack mando carámbanos de hielo pero ninguno golpeo a Jeff, Jeff sonrió para luego moverse rápidamente y aparecer arriba de Jack para luego lanzar le una patada mandándolo al hielo.

''AH!'' Jack no pudo evitar gritar un poco de dolor cuando cayo en el hielo causando que se agrietara un poco.

''Lo siento Jack la pelea con el conejo me emociono demasiado y olvide lo frágil que eres'' dijo fingiendo preocupación.

''Yo no soy frágil!'' grito Jack mientras se levantaba para luego mandar una ráfaga de hielo a Jeff.

''Estas seguro'' dijo Jeff para luego aparecer delante de Jack y darle una patada que lo mando a volar.

La patada mando a Jack hacia algunos arboles, el impacto hizo que el árbol donde cayo Jack se rompiera.

Jack se encontraba agarrando se el estomago mientras apretaba los dientes estaba seguro de que se le habían roto varias costillas con esa patada. Se levanto usando su personal como apoyo y miro a su alrededor y solo pudo ver arboles y podía oír la risa de Jeff haciendo eco.

Jack voló rápidamente saliendo del bosque y volviendo al lago congelado, miro a su alrededor pero no pudo ver a Jeff asta que oyó una risa detrás de el rápidamente volteo y apunto con su personal pero algo golpeo con fuera el personal haciendo que Jack lo soltara y cayera lejos de su alcance.

Jack miro a Jeff que estaba delante de el con una sonrisa.

''Bueno esto es aburrido acabemos con eso'' dijo Jeff para luego apoyar una mano en el pecho de Jack, en poco tiempo Jack estaba dentro de una gran bola de sombra Jack estaba gritando de dolor dentro de la bola sombra.

Mientras que Jeff sonreía desde afuera. Poco tiempo después la bola hecha de sombra se había absorbido en la piel de Jack dejando a Jack en el suelo temblando y gimiendo de dolor.

''Vamos Jackie aun no hemos terminado'' dijo mientras invocaba su espada y comenzaba a hacerles heridas a Jack.

''AHHH! PARA!'' grito Jack mientras retrocedía, dolía, dolía mucho mas que cuando lo quemaron vivo.

''Vamos Jack no digas eso'' dijo poniendo mala cara Jeff ''Las cree especialmente para ti... claro que estas son mas potentes que las que use con Bunny''

Después de un tiempo Jeff siguió hiriendo el cuerpo de Jack de diferentes maneras, Jack ahora se encontraba tirado en el hielo con un charco de sangre debajo de el.

Jeff puso mala cara a no oír los gritos de Jack ''Sabes que Jack pensaba llevarte conmigo pero ya que andas con personas tan divertidas te dejare con ellos un rato mas con ellos... nos vemos Jack'' dijo para luego volar dejando unas pocas plumas negras en el lago.

Jack miraba a Bunny que estaba cerca de el, usando algo de sus fuerzas se arrastro asta el ignorando el dolor en toda su piel, cuando llego donde Bunny vio que estaba en muy mal estado.

''Esto es mi culpa'' dijo con voz ronca ''Tranquilo Bunny muy pronto te sentías mejor '' prometió Jack para luego poner su dos manos en el pecho de Bunny un aura azul claro comenzó a rodear a Jack para luego comenzar a rodear a Bunny.

Jack vio como Bunny pareció relajarse y ya no parecía estar en tanto dolor, lentamente los ojos de Jack se cerraron y el cayo sin fueras en el pecho de Bunny.

'Estoy cansado'

Jack pudo oír el latido del corazón de Bunny sonrió mientras podía sentir como su visión se ponía borroso lentamente cerro los ojos dejando que la oscuridad lo llevara deseando que Bunny estuviera bien.

* * *

><p><strong>Valkiria: Nuevo enemigo que les parece? :D<strong>

**Jack: Bunny que es eso *se**ñ**ala un muérdago encima de el***

**Bunny: veras Jack es un muérdago es una tradición navide**ñ**a besar a quien en este contigo debajo del ****muérdago**

**Valkiria: mira conejo quien es que esta bajo el muérdago con Jack *Jack y Valkiria debajo del muérdago * Quiero mi beso Jack~**

**Bunny: ESO NUNCA! *quita a Jack debajo del muérdago y me gru**ñ**e***

**Valkiria: Que malo eres! *Mueve el muérdago debajo de Jack y Bunny* Mira quien esta debajo de el ahora.**

***Jack y Bunny miran hacia arriba luego se miran y se ****besan ****tiernamente luego apasionadamente***

**Valkiria: Sip amo la navidad~ *mira a los dos tórtolos besándose* **

_**~Feliz navidad a todos~**_


	12. Chapter 12

Pitch Black se encontraba en su guarida para ser mas específicos se encontraba en su biblioteca suspirando en derrota se había pasado el día entero leyendo libros tratando de encontrar una pista de porque la luna estaba actuando de forma extraña.

Suspiro otra vez para luego cerrar el libro que tenia en su mano y dejarlo en una mesa, miro como su pesadilla favorita se acerco a el para luego frotarse un poco el hocico con una de sus piernas, Pitch sonrió para luego acariciarlo un poco, su mirada se desvió hacia una ventana algo rota y pudo ver que ya era de noche.

''Jack debe estar preocupado'' Pensó para luego desvanecerse en las sombras rumbo hacia el polo norte.

* * *

><p>Lo primero que noto Pitch cuando llego al polo fue que Norte, Dientes y Meme se encontraban hablando.<p>

''Pero es muy tarde y si paso algo'' dijo Dientes con preocupación mientas volaba de un lado a otro.

''Dientes estas exagerando solo fueron a dar un paseo '' dijo Norte tratando de calmar un poco a Dientes.

''Eso fue hace horas'' respondió rápidamente Dientes.

Pitch se acerco hacia el pequeño hombre de arena y pregunto.

''¿Que esta pasando?''

Meme utilizo su arena para escribir '_Jack y Bunny salieron en la tarde a dar un paseo pero aun no_ vuelve'

''Porque nadie me dijo antes'' dijo enojado de que su hijo saliera y era tan tarde y no volvía.

''Lo siento, Pitch pero no sabemos donde vives'' dijo Dientes, no era secreto que el rey de las pesadillas había mantenido su guarida escondida de los guardianes.

''Y aunque supiéramos donde vives no tendríamos idea de donde esta Jack'' agrego Norte.

''Soy su padre siempre se donde esta'' dijo Pitch mientras caminaba hacia la salida.

''Pitch'' Pitch volteo y rápidamente atrapo una bola de cristal.

''Sabes que no la necesito''

''Úsala en caso de emergencia'' dijo Norte con una sonrisa para luego mira como Pitch sonrió un poco para luego irse.

Si a Pitch y a los guardianes les hubieran dicho hace algunos siglos de que se llevarían bien ellos hubieran acusado de locura a quien se lo estaba diciendo.

* * *

><p>Pitch salio de las sombras para encontrarse en el bosque no tan lejos de la entrada a su guarida camino un poco mirando el aspecto terrorífico de los arboles si hojas siguió caminado asta que algo le pareció extraño mientras mas avanzaba.<p>

Habían algunas marcas de rasguño en el suelo, ignorando eso siguió caminando y encontró algunas ramas rotas en unos arboles.

Pitch sigo avanzando asta el lago y se paro en seco cuando vio como de un árbol resaltaba un carámbano de hielo. Pitch sabiendo que algo malo le paso a Jack invoco una de sus pesadillas y la monto rumbo al lago.

Cuando Pitch salio del bosque pudo ver algunas grietas en el hielo como si alguien hubiera caído con mucha fuerza y lo otro que le llamo la atención era un charco de sangre en el lago pero lo que noto después fue pero en el hielo había marcas de sangre asta llegar hacia dos cuerpos.

Pitch bajo rápidamente de la pesadilla y corrió hacia las dos figuras inmóviles en el hielo, cuando llego hacia ellos Pitch pensó lo peor al verlos tan inmóviles rápidamente les reviso el pulso a ambos y suspiro en alivio al ver que tenia pulso algo débil pero era algo.

Pitch no quería mover los sabiendo que las heridas solo podía empeorar si lo hacia uso arena de pesadillas para que se filtrara por debajo de ellos poco tiempo después Jack y Bunny se encontraba acostados en una nube hecha de arena de pesadillas.

Sacando la bola de cristal que le había dado Norte ''Hacia polo Norte'' dijo para luego lanzar la creando un portal.

* * *

><p>Los tres guardianes se encontraban en el cuarto del mundo mientras hablaban asta que un portal llamo su atención.<p>

''Vez Dientes te dije que estarían bie-'' Las palabras murieron en la boca de Norte al ver a Pitch saliendo del portal con Jack y Bunny inconscientes, rápidamente grito unas palabras en ruso y vinieron varios yetis con camillas para luego llevar a Jack y a Bunny a la enfermera.

'' ¿Que paso? pregunto Norte en un tono serio.

''Eso quisiera saber cuando llegue a Brugger a buscar a Jack en el lago los encontré a ambos inconscientes'' respondió Pitch.

''Quien pudo haber hecho esto'' dijo con horror Dientes al recordar como se llevaba a un ensangrentado Jack y a Bunny.

_''Quien sea que lo haya hecho se muy fuerte como para vencer a Bunny''_ Dijo Meme.

Asta ahora su lista de posibles sospechosos estaba en blanco ya que el único enemigo que tenían era Pitch, pero Pitch nunca se atrevería a hacerle daño a Jack quizás a Bunny pero nunca a Jack.

Todos se quedaron esperando en el cuarto del mundo asta recibir noticias sombre el estado de Bunny y Jack.

* * *

><p>Después de unas 5 horas Norte se encontraba sentado mientras trataba de mantenerse despierto, Dientes se encontraba durmiendo en un sofá mientras que encima de su cabeza se podían ver varios dientes volando hecho de arena, Meme se encontraba formando todo tipo de figuras usando su arena, mientras que Pitch miraba por la puerta donde se habían llevado a Jack.<p>

Después de un rato un yeti entro corriendo mientras decía algunas palabras en ruso, Meme despertó a Dientes rápidamente, después que el yeti termino de hablar salio de la habitación todos miraron a Norte en busca de traducción.

''Hay buenas y malas noticias'' anuncio Norte.

''La buena'' dijo Dientes.

''Bunny despertó''

''Y la mala'' dijo Pitch.

''La condición de Jack esta empeorando''

_''Sera mejor que veamos a Bunny el nos dirá que paso'' _dijo Meme, todos asintieron para luego salir rumbo a la enfermería.

* * *

><p>Cuando llegaron a la enfermería vieron algunos yetis entrar y salir por una puerta, lo que llamo la atención de todos fue Bunny en una de las camas murmurando algo en voz baja, todo iba bien asta que fue bombardeado por preguntas .<p>

''Bunny''

''Estas bien''

''Que paso''

''Tranquilos estoy bien'' respondió Bunny.

''Que paso'' pregunto Norte.

''Lo que paso fue Jeff'' dijo enojado Bunny.

_''Quien es Jeff'' _djo Meme.

''Es un bastardo que quería llevarse a Jack-'' Bunny se detuvo un memento y miro por toda la habitación ''Donde esta Jack'' dijo preocupado.

''Esta aquí'' dijo Norte para caminar hacia una de las paredes de la habitación que estaba cubierta con una cortina, cuando quito la cortina había un cristal detrás del cristal todos vieron a Jack en una habitación blanca tumbado en una caja jadeando y gimiendo de dolor.

Bunny se levanto ignorando el leve dolor en el pecho y se acerco al cristal, ahora tenia una mejor imagen de Jack pero no le gusto lo que vio.

Jack estaba acostado en la cama, estaba sudando y su piel estaba enrojecida, llevaba una de esas ropas de hospitales y pudo ver como el cuerpo de Jack estaba vendado.

Maldiciendo un poco por la condición de Jack se alejo del cristal y volteo un poco para darle una ultima mirada a Jack antes de tratar de salir de la enfermería.

Norte supo rápidamente que estaba pensando Bunny y lo detuvo ''Bunny no vayas no estas en condición''

''Y que quieres que haga Norte que me quede de brazos cruzados mientras que Jack sufre en esa cama'' dijo con enojo.

''No dije eso '' respondió Norte ''Debemos esperar a que tu sanes, que la condición de Jack mejore ''

''Norte tiene razón Bunny'' dijo Pitch ''Ademas le prometiste a Jack que no lo dejarías''

_''Bunny no me dejes''_

_''No te dejare'' _

Bunny recordó esa promesa y se tranquilizo, Norte y Pitch tenían razón tenia que permanece con Jack.

''Bunny no recuerdas nada mas que te dijo Jack'' pregunto Dientes rompiendo el silencio.

''Ahora que lo dices antes de que peleara con Jeff, Jack dijo algo sobre que el debería estar muerto'

Los ojos de Pitch se abrieron con sorpresa a oír eso.

''Quizás sea alguien a quien Jack conoció en el pasado'' dijo Norte.

Todo permaneció nuevamente en silencio ellos sabían que la única forma de saber en el pasado de Jack era que Pitch se los contara pero eso era decisión del el.

''Parece que es hora de que sepan sobre el pasado de Jack''

* * *

><p><strong>Valkiria: En los próximos dos capítulos se enteraran de algunas, como se conocieron Pitch y Jack y como llegaron na ser padre y hijo :D<strong>

**Bunny: Enserio sabremos eso debo admitirlo asta yo tengo curiosidad de como se conocieron.**

**Jack: De solo pensarlo me traer muchos recuerdos.**

**Valkiria: Oh por cierto dentro de dos días en año nuevo :3 recuerde ese día se bebe *o*/**

**Norte: No beban los niños y niñas buenos no beben **

**Valkiria: Que bueno que yo no soy tan buena. Pero enserio cuídense que andan locos en la calle ese día.**

**_Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo bye :D_**


End file.
